


A Young Doctor

by LinkCat



Series: Medical Diaries [1]
Category: Trolls (2016), Trolls World Tour (2020)
Genre: Adjustment To A New Life, Adopted Children, Big Life Change, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, city girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 30
Words: 40,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24463111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinkCat/pseuds/LinkCat
Summary: A young doctor must do what she feels is necessary to protect herself, the ones she loves, and the job that she enjoys.
Relationships: Biggie & Smidge (Trolls), King Peppy (Trolls) & Original Character(s)
Series: Medical Diaries [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766938
Comments: 13
Kudos: 8





	1. City Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This is part one of a planned series. Sorry for any mistakes I make. I hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goldie is the youngest intern in her class. She is days away from her graduation, but something goes wrong.

In a town full of over fifty thousand trolls, there lived a young college student. Her name was Goldie. She was covered from head to toe in golden colored glitter. She had brilliant and bright golden colored eyes. She had graduated from high school at twelve years old, and was just completing her doctorship at the town’s university at twenty years old with honors. To celebrate, she spent her last day of internship in the nursery. There were several babies in there. It had been a busy day for the hospital. A full moon meant the birth of over twenty newborns. Three of them had been abandoned by their mothers, for various reasons. She had one of them in her arms, and was nursing him with a bottle. He wasn’t named yet, but she already felt a strong connection with the little one.

The newborn was turquoise in color, with two toned light blue and light green hair. His eyes were dilated and fixed. It was clear that the newborn was blind, and likely would be all of his life. His young mother wasn’t sure she could care for a blind baby, so she had asked the hospital to adopt him out or drop him off at an orphanage. He was healthy, other than his blindness, so Goldie felt he would be just fine in a family who could handle his disability. She had a good feeling he would have a great future.

Another newborn laid on her belly in a crib nearby. She wasn’t expected to survive. She had a massive deformity on her back, that caused her spinal cord to be exposed. The young blue glitter trolling was also premature. The hospital had made her comfortable, but had not bothered to try for her. The family had left her, thinking she wouldn’t survive the first twenty four hours of life. Goldie had fed her, despite being told that it was not necessary. She felt that even if the baby didn’t make it, she deserved having a full stomach while she faded out of life.

The third abandoned baby was incredibly tiny. He was a premature black glitter trolling. Goldie had just fed him, and suspected that he had a form of dwarfism, that made him extra small. She suspected he would make it, but the family had left him, just like the other two. They were poor, and felt they wouldn’t give him a good life.

The two trollings who were going to make it, were going to be sent to an orphanage when they were ready to leave the hospital, but Goldie was already considering adopting them, even though she would be a single mom. She also planned on taking care of the hospice trolling, until she passed away. She didn’t want the little one to die alone.

As Goldie finished feeding the third baby, She put him over her shoulder and burped him gently. She had fed all three babies formula, which was going to have to do, since there was no other way to feed the little ones. It wasn’t ideal, but it was better than nothing. She tucked him beside the other two trollings, and watched as they cuddled with each other.

“Goldie?” A twenty year old light yellow glitter troll, by the name Hope, peeked into the nursery. “I’ve been looking all over for you.” She walked over to her and smiled when she saw the babies. “They’re so cute.”

“Aren’t they so cute? It’s a shame that they were abandoned.” Goldie caressed the girl’s cheek. “This one has a grim prognosis. She’s not expected to live.” She sighed heavily. “I want to take all three of them.”

“If you do that, you’re going to end up with one hundred children by the time you’re twenty-five years old.” Hope giggled and put her hand over her mouth. She wasn’t surprised. She was Goldie’s adoptive sister. Her family had adopted Goldie, after her parents and little brother had died. Goldie often talked about taking in as many children as possible.

“And what is wrong with that?” Goldie smiled softly. “At least they would have a mama.”

“Yes, they would.” Hope couldn’t help but smile widely. “We should clean up, and head to our dorm. I have a surprise for you, for your graduation.”

“You do?” Goldie got up and looked at the babies. “I...I think I’m going to take them with us.” She planned to leave a note, saying she was adopting them. She just couldn’t leave them. They needed her.

“You don’t need those misfits. I can give you children.” A twenty-six year old troll, by the name of Silver, walked in and looked at the two young trolls. He was a silver troll from head to toe. He was an acquaintance of Goldie’s. They were in the same class, and he had tried several times to woo Goldie, but she hadn’t budged. She didn’t get along with him. They were like oil and water.

Hope looked wary. The way Silver had worded that, had creeped her out. She knew Silver liked Goldie, but he didn’t have to say it like that.

“I don’t want your children.” Goldie glared at Silver. She got between Silver and Hope. She didn’t like the look Silver was giving either of them. “Leave us alone. I don’t like what you just called these babies.”

“No need to get snappy with me.” Silver stretched his arms out towards his hair as he got closer. He had two needles, filled with sedative. As he got closer, he pulled the needles out quickly, and injected both girls on their hips. He backed away and smirked. “You’re mine now…”

Hope yelped when she felt the needle. She widened her eyes and scrambled away from Silver. He was scaring her and she had no idea what he just did.

“I’m not a prize to be won!” Goldie went to throw punches, but the sedative was taking effect quickly. She faded into darkness, fearing what Silver had in mind with them. She hoped that she would wake up again. She feared for her life, the life of Hope, and the lives of the three babies that she wanted to adopt. She hoped they all had a future, because as her world faded, her future appeared to be bleak.


	2. A Change Of Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goldie wakes up to a nightmare and does what she can to escape it.

Goldie was unconscious for the next four hours. She woke up in the nursery, but she didn’t know it at first. She had been shoved into a cabinet, and had been covered with blankets and pillows. Hope was tucked next to her and was still unconscious. She groaned and shifted a little bit. She was very sore and had a headache. There was an undeniable ache between her legs. She reached down and felt her vulva. It was tender to the touch. She pulled her hand back and frowned when she saw that her hand was bloody. “That son of a bitch raped me…” She whispered angrily. She had never mated before, but she remembered having a class that described what to look out for in patients that complained of rape. The thought upset her. Tears filled her eyes and ran down her cheeks. She quietly opened the door to the cabinet and looked around. It appeared Silver was gone, so she crawled out. She pulled Hope out and checked her over. She saw that she had been raped too. She was seething, as she quickly got to work on trying to gently wake Hope. She was unable to arouse her, so she began cleaning them both up with one of the blankets. There was blood and glitter everywhere around them. Both Goldie and Hope had injuries beyond their vaginal openings as well. There were bite marks on both of them, and their nipples were red and raw. Silver had been cruel to them. Goldie kept putting her hand on a spot on her head. It felt like she had been hit there. She hoped she didn’t have a concussion. It would make life more difficult for her, while she recovered from it.

After they were clean, Goldie felt oriented enough to stand. She got up and quickly checked on the three abandoned babies. They appeared to be OK. She noticed a nurse was in there, but she kept to herself, and seemed unfazed by the crime scene. This worried Goldie a lot. She walked over to her. “Did you see what happened?”

“No…” The young nurse lied. She avoided eye contact with the young intern. She had also been attacked, and had chosen not to say anything, because Silver had threatened her.

“I’m taking these babies and I’m leaving.” Goldie glared at the nurse. She went to tuck the babies into her hair, and then grabbed her school bag. She put some baby blankets, diapers, bottles, and formula into her bag. She walked over to Hope and picked her up. She headed out of the hospital door. She hurried for her dorm. She had a few things she wanted to get there, but she wasn’t sticking around to see Silver again. He had frightened her. Once in her dorm, she put Hope on her bed and began packing food, water, and medical supplies.

Hope began to come to. She winced from the injuries she had. She frowned when she noticed that Goldie was packing. “What happened?” She whimpered in pain. She hurt all over.

“He raped us. I’m not sticking around for it to happen again.” Goldie finished packing her backpack. “As soon as you’ve regained your composure, we’re leaving. I don’t want to stay here. I’ll leave a note for mom. She can mail my diploma to me, after we find a new home.”

“Where are we going to go?” Hope understood Goldie’s desire to flee, but she was scared. She didn’t want anything to happen to them. Especially if the night’s event led to pregnancy. It wouldn’t be good for them. She was unaware that Goldie had already taken the three babies that she was gawking over, before the attack.

“I don’t know. For now, I want to head towards the ocean. There will be food there, and the water will be refreshing. I can’t stand this city air right now.” Goldie grumbled as she paced her dorm. “I don’t want to breathe the same air as him.”

“I don’t want to, either.” Hope whispered. She got up and walked over to her bag. She began unpacking her books, and began filling it with food and supplies. She tucked Goldie’s present into her bag. She planned to give it to her later. She was weak and sore, but she was supportive of her slightly older sister. “What about Mercy and Faith?” She was worried about her older sisters. Mercy was graduating with Goldie’s class, and Faith was just a year behind her. “They would certainly want to go with us.”

“I won’t risk them right now. I’ll call them when we get to our new home.” Goldie went to the bathroom and put the babies in the towel basket. She covered them with a towel and took a shower. She felt gross and wanted to clean her wounds. “Hope? You need to bathe too. Clean your vulva well. There is a chance his seeds can be washed away before they take to our pods.”

“Good idea.” Hope joined her in the shower. She normally didn’t bathe with her sister, but for this she made an exception. The girls worked together to flush and clean themselves the best they could, before leaving the shower and drying off. She noticed the babies as they were drying off. “You took them?!” She suddenly looked worried. “Goldie, moving is not safe with newborns!”

“We have no choice. They should be alright, so long as we protect them. The girl won’t make it anyway, and at least she’ll know love.” Goldie finished drying off, and blow dried her hair. Once her hair was dry and warm, she tucked the three babies into her hair. She had a feeling the nurse had just fed them, because they hadn’t fussed for a meal yet. “I’m going to feed them, before we go.” She went to warm up water, for the formula.

“I hope you’re right.” Hope went to finish getting ready.

Once both girls were ready, they left the dorm. It was dark outside, but the sun was going to rise soon. They began heading west, towards the ocean. Goldie hoped to make it there before the end of the day. It was going to be a long walk, but she was determined to get as far away from Silver as possible. She wasn’t going to deal with him and his possessiveness. She had her own life planned out, and he wasn’t going to ruin it for her. She was determined to keep Hope safe too. She felt it was the least she could do, after Hope was attacked like that. She felt at fault for it. She hoped that Hope would one day forgive her for what just happened.


	3. Tired City Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goldie and Hope make their first stop for some rest.

It took the rest of the day for the girls to make it to the ocean. Once there, Goldie sat down by the water. It was nearly dark, and her feet hurt badly. She checked her feet and found that they were covered in blisters, sores, and cuts. She winced and got out her medical supplies from her backpack. She began cleaning her feet with saline, and then wrapped her feet with gauze. Once her feet were cared for, she helped Hope with her sore feet. Her muscles were on fire, as she worked on their rape injuries next.

Hope took care of the newborns while Goldie took care of their wounds. She had been quiet all day, except to ask questions about how to care for the babies. She was careful as she fed the baby girl. She was surprised that she was still alive and seemed to be feisty. “I think she’s going to live.”

“It’s rare for a baby with that sort of birth deformity to survive Hope. She’s fighting, but infection is going to set in soon, and she’ll die. I know it’s hard to hear, but at least she’ll have a full stomach, and feel warm and safe.” Goldie sighed softly as she finished cleaning their wounds. She was so sore. She knew her work wasn’t done yet, though. She took care of the diapers, and cleaned the girl’s back gently. She did hope the girl would live, but her back was in horrible shape. It didn’t look promising for her.

The girls were not alone. A young water troll was watching them from the ocean shore. It was King Trollex, of the techno trolls. He had noticed they were injured and exhausted. His bright green eyes filled with worry, when he realized they had three babies with them. It wasn’t safe for them to be out, alone, and during the night. He left them momentarily to get them food, supplies, and to search for one of his friends.

Goldie and Hope were too tired to make a fire, so as night fell, they became sitting targets for predators that lurked the area at night. Hope was aware of the danger, so she suggested they sleep under a bush, close to the sands of the ocean shore for the night. She cuddled with Goldie as they settled down for the night. She soon fell asleep, even though she didn’t want to. Exhaustion had taken over.

Goldie stayed awake for a little longer, before she too was overwhelmed from exhaustion. She had been awake for nearly forty-eight hours.

Not long after both girls passed out, King Trollex returned to where he had found the girls. This time, he had a friend with him, and had a basket full of clams. He gave the basket to his friend, and looked up at the land troll with a smile. “Take care of them, Hickory. I trust you will get them to King Peppy’s village. They need help, and I know Doctor Branch will take good care of them.”

“No problem, King Trollex. Thank you for getting me. Sounds like they could really use some help.” Hickory took the basket of clams, and climbed onto his pet wingdingle, that he had named Ruffle. “Ruffle, help me find those girls.” He held onto Ruffle’s bridle and looked around for the young glitter trolls. The twenty-five year old yellow-green troll had a worried expression on his face. He hoped that they hadn’t been picked off. It would be a shame to lose five lives.

Ruffle’s sense of smell wasn’t very strong, so he circled around for a little while. He made clucking sounds as he poked his head into holes and bushes. His eyesight was far better than his sense of smell. It took an hour for him to find the girls, but when he did, he fluffed out his feathers and flapped his wings lightly in excitement.

“Good boy…” Hickory whispered. He climbed off his wingdingle and began setting up a camp. He set a fire, and put wood on it, to help warm the area around them. After that, he began boiling seasoned water for the clams. Once it was hot enough, he put the clams in, to cook them.

The smell of clams woke Goldie up. She startled badly when she noticed the fire. She winced from jarring her head. The headache from her head injury was getting worse. She put her hand on her head and swallowed hard. She was so scared. If she had a severe concussion, she was going to need medical attention soon. Their journey was going to become dangerous for her. “Who’s there?!” She tried to sound tough, but her voice hinted towards being terrified.

“Don’t be frightened. My name is Hickory. I’m a mail carrier. King Trollex, of the water tribe, told me you two girls are alone with three infants. We’re worried about you five. It’s not safe to travel alone. Especially with newborns. There are predators out here that can eat all five of you for dinner. I just want to help you.”

“A mail carrier?” Goldie watched his dark figure. It was hard to see him because it was dark out. “Why would you want to help me?” She began to shake with fear. She felt vulnerable. There was nowhere they were going to be able to go, and their experience just over twenty-four hours earlier had her very jumpy.

“I want to help you, because it’s the right thing to do.” Hickory pulled the clams from the fire, and drained the hot water onto the ground. “Are you hungry?”

Goldie put her hand on her stomach. She had hardly eaten since the attack. She was too nauseous to eat, because of her head injury. “Not really.” She whispered. “I was attacked just over a day ago, and he hit me hard, in the head. I think I have a concussion. It has suppressed my appetite.”

“That’s not good. We need to get you medical assistance.” Hickory began packing up. He would rather not travel at night, but if Goldie had a head injury, she was going to need medical assistance immediately. “Get ready to go. I know a safe place to take you.”

Goldie hesitated, but there was something about Hickory that was different then most males she had ever met. She gathered her things, and gently woke Hope up. “Hope? This is Hickory. He knows a safe place to go.”

Hope startled awake, and looked at Hickory with wide, worried eyes. She was wary and nervous. “Are you sure this is safe?” She whispered to Goldie.

“I don’t know, but we need to find a safe place to go. I don’t feel good.” Goldie whispered. She hugged into Hope and teared up. “I’m so scared.”

“I’m scared too.” Hope began to cry softly. She was terrified that something bad was going to happen. She hoped that Hickory was safe. She didn’t want anything bad to happen.

Hickory finished packing, and then went to get the girls. He stopped when he realized they were crying. He quietly waited for them to calm down. He didn’t want them to feel pressured.

Goldie slowly calmed down and looked at Hickory. “We’re ready.” She walked out from the underside of the bush and walked over to Ruffle. She had heard about the rainbow colored wingdingles before, but had never seen one up close. She looked wary as she climbed onto his back.

Hope followed her sister, and helped her get onto Ruffle. She climbed on, and held Goldie closely. She had a bad feeling that Goldie was hiding more than she expressed. She seemed weak and fragile, which was not normal for her. “I’ve got you, big sister. Rest.”

Hickory quietly got onto Ruffle and made sure Goldie and Hope were secured onto his pet. Once they were fastened in safely, he had Ruffle take off to the skies. “We’re two days away from King Peppy’s village, but I can try to get us there faster. Hold on girls, it’s going to be a rough flight.” He directed Ruffle towards King Peppy’s village. He wanted to get Goldie to Doctor Branch as fast as he could, so she could be looked at. He had no idea that a bigger emergency was tucked into her hair. The newborns were in just as much danger as she was.

Goldie couldn’t keep her eyes open. She leaned into Hope and drifted off into a deep sleep.

Hope held Goldie and whispered a small prayer. She hoped that Hickory wasn’t tricking them. She didn’t feel safe and was terrified. She hoped they hadn’t made a huge mistake. She knew they could easily become victims of another horrible crime. She silently prayed that wasn’t the case. Goldie didn’t deserve it after everything she had been through in her life.


	4. Wary Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hickory gets Goldie, Hope, and the three babies to King Peppy’s village.

It took a day and a half for Hickory to get the girls to King Peppy’s village, using Ruffle. They only stopped for bathroom breaks, to eat, and to feed the babies, which meant no sleep for Hickory or Ruffle. Ruffle was a tired Wingdingle by the time they arrived. He settled on the ground and tucked his legs under himself. He rested his head on his side and sighed tiredly. He was ready for some sleep.

“Good job, Ruffle. Get some rest.” Hickory padded Ruffle’s shoulder gently, before dismounting him. “Follow me, Hope.” He took Goldie into his arms, and then hurried towards the medical pod with her. He went inside, and gently sat her down on a medical pod bed. “This is Goldie. She’s a twenty year old who sustained a head injury, along with other injuries. She was attacked by one of her classmates.” He looked at Hope as she came in. “This is Hope. She’s the same age, and also has injuries from the same classmate. She may require treatment too.”

Doctor Branch was a twenty-one year old survivalist, who had decided at a young age that he would benefit the village, by becoming a doctor. He was still young, but was a resourceful doctor. He looked between the girls, and then went to get medicine. He knew with a head injury that she would need anti-inflammatories and pain medication. “My name is Doctor Branch. I’m going to give you medicine to help your head, Goldie.”

Hope wasn’t far behind Hickory. She had the babies in her hair. She stayed close to Hickory. He had gained some of her trust, and didn’t want him to leave. She was very scared. She eyed Branch warily. She hoped he wouldn’t hurt her sister. She was ready to defend her if she had to.

Goldie was disoriented and confused. The last thirty-six hours had been hard for her. Her head was splitting, and she was very dizzy. She watched Branch warily. She wasn’t sure if she could trust him. Silver had broken what little trust towards males that she had left. “What are you giving me?” She asked coldly.

“Prednisone and Ibuprofen. Something for the swelling and something for the pain.” Branch got some water, and then went to give it to Goldie.

“Fine…” Goldie snapped angrily. She took the medicine, and then curled up on her side. “I hurt all over…”

“Thank you…” Hope sat by Goldie and put her hand on her hip. “Goldie? Why don’t you get some rest?”

Branch checked the girls over, without touching them. He saw that both had some nasty injuries. He saw that their feet were bandaged. “What happened to your feet?” He went to touch Goldie’s feet, but she shifted and went to kick him in the manhood. His eyes went wide as he back pedaled. “I’m trying to help you!” He looked annoyed. He had never dealt with a combative patient before.

“Let me make something very clear! You’re to keep your man stick in check, or I’m going to beat the shit out of you!” Goldie sneered. She glared daggers at Branch. She wouldn’t have hit him, but she wanted to make it abundantly clear that she wasn’t going to deal with any foolishness.

A chuckle escaped Branch. Goldie wasn’t in any shape to fight, but he did admire her feistiness. “Slow down Goldie, we just met, and I’m not one to jump to something so serious. A matter of fact, I haven’t settled with a mate yet. I’m still looking for the right one. I want to make sure he or she is the right one.”

“You’re bisexual?” Hope whispered curiously. She had met a few gay trolls before, but not one that was open so soon after meeting a stranger.

“Just leave me alone.” Goldie watched Branch with fused brows. She was in no shape to beat him up, but she wanted to for what he said. She was also in no shape to have sex, and was terrified that someone would take advantage of her weakened condition.

“Yes, I am.” Branch smiled softly. The smile faded when he saw that Hope had a bite mark on her breast. He frowned and looked away. He suddenly understood why both girls were so shaken. “I apologize. I didn’t realize you’ve both been raped. Looks to me, by how fresh those wounds are that it was less than seventy two hours ago?”

“I’m afraid so.” Hope looked down at Goldie. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“I don’t want to talk about it either.” Goldie whispered softly. “Just take care of me as you need to, but you’re not touching down there. I swear I’ll have your head if you do anything stupid.”

“I’m not going to hurt you.” Branch reassured Goldie and Hope, before tending to Goldie’s feet. Once her wounds were clean, he took care of Hope’s wounds. “I want you both to wash your breasts and private areas well the next time you go to the bathroom. I’m not touching those areas.” He wanted to live.

“We’ve been on it.” Hope sighed tiredly. She pulled the babies out when the largest of the three babies began to fuss. She checked his diaper and found it full. She got to work on changing his diaper.

The blind infant calmed down and listened to the area around him. He yawned and stretched out. He felt better once he was dry.

“Which of you had these little ones?” Branch watched Hope care for the little one. “What are their names?”

“I adopted them. I haven’t given names much of a thought, but I can name them now.” Goldie looked at Hope, and then at the babies. “The turquoise boy is Basil, since he is spicy, but also very sweet.” She looked at the girl. “Sapphire for the girl, since she is tough for a tiny bean.” She looked at the smallest of the babies. “And Obsidian for the black glitter trolling, since he too is tough as stone.”

“Great name choices.” Hickory chimed in with a smile. “Branch? The girl has a birth defect on her back. Do you think you can help her?”

“She’s terminal. She won’t survive it.” Hope looked sad. She had become attached to Sapphire. She didn’t want her to die.

“Let me see.” Branch gently took Sapphire from Hope, and turned her over in his hands. He saw the deformity and frowned. “I can try, but I have to help her right now.” He tucked her to his chest, and then hurried to the surgical room in the medical pod. He could see by her dried umbilical cord that she was likely about three days old. If that was the case, time was not on his side. Infection was likely going to set in if it hadn’t already.

“He took my baby!” Goldie went to get up, but Hope stopped her. “Let me go!” She had tears in her eyes. “I have to stay with her!”

“Rest, big sister. He’s going to take good care of her. I have a good feeling about him.” Hope rubbed Goldie’s back soothingly. “She knew love the last three days. If she goes under the knife, at least she’ll no longer be in pain.”

Goldie sighed softly and snuggled into Hope. “I’m so scared.” She had become attached to little Sapphire and the thought of her suffering put tears in her eyes. “He better give her the right amount of sedatives, and better give her antibiotics. He better give her fluids too!”

“She’s in good hands, Goldie. I grew up in this village. Branch, and his brother Sky, have done a lot of great things for this village. It’s going to be OK.” Hickory sat by them and gave Goldie a gentle hug. “Your sister is right. You should get some rest. Would you two like to sleep in my flower pod tonight?”

Hope shook her head at the idea. She wasn’t ready to be alone with a male, in a personal flower pod. She changed Obsidian and then worked on feeding him and Basil. She was very nervous.

“I’ll sleep here, if they let me.” Goldie whispered softly. “I might need more medicine.” She wasn’t going to admit that she was scared too. She also wanted to be in the medical pod, just in case Sapphire did die. She wanted to hold her, before she got buried. She cuddled with Hope as she fed the newborns. She was glad she cleared her mind enough to name them. She sighed and closed her eyes as she tried to relax. She knew the sort of surgery Sapphire needed would take hours. She thought maybe she could nap while she waited.


	5. Taking Care Of Sapphire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branch does what it takes to give Sapphire a fighting chance.

Goldie did manage a nap. While she slept, Branch cleaned Sapphire’s back, opened her back up, and gently tucked her spinal cord back into her back. He then covered it with some of her fat preserves and then stitched her skin closed. He knew she was going to need at least one more surgery in order to have a semi-normal life. She was going to need to have more than fat to protect her spinal cord, when she began crawling. Until then, she needed to grow and get stronger.

When he was all done with the surgery, Branch put a bandage on Sapphire’s back, swaddled her, and carried the sedated infant out of the surgical room. He gently gave her to Hope. “I was able to close her back, but she’s going to need antibiotics and breast milk. I assume she’s been giving them formula? Do you know if she was given any colostrum?”

“Colostrum? No, she has only had formula. Goldie said they didn’t even feed her until she got there. They were just going to let her die with an empty stomach.” Hope cradled Sapphire. She was glad to see that Sapphire was surviving sedation. “Goldie has done everything she can to keep her alive, despite the grim prognosis. She’s come to love her very much.”

“She’s a great mother for her. I know what I can give her to help all three of those babies. I can give you the same medicine too, if you would like to help her nurse them?” Branch went to his medicine cabinet, and began rummaging through it.

“You have medicine that can make a troll lactate? I don’t mind helping my sister.” Hope watched him from beside Goldie’s bed. She had heard that there was a medicine that could help. “Goldie had mentioned a medicine that could cause lactation, but she said that the medicine was hard to come by.”

“That’s because the chemical used comes from a rare plant. Thankfully, we have a greenhouse here. My brother, Sky, grows and collects medicine from it. We have our own pharmacy inside my bunker.” Branch found the bottle, and then took two pills out. He walked over to Hope and gave her one and a glass of water. “It’ll take a few days for it to work. You’ll have to let them suckle to stimulate your breast to produce the milk. Until the milk comes in, they’ll still need formula. You might still have to supplement them with the formula after the milk comes in if you don’t make enough. We’re tricking your body into making milk, since you didn’t give birth.”

Hope gently settled Sapphire next to Goldie. She looked at the pill when Branch gave it to her. She looked at the water, and then up at him. She was still nervous, but there was something about him that made her feel safe. She put the pill in her mouth, and then chased it with water.

Sapphire was starting to wake up. She immediately began to cry from the pain she was in.

Goldie woke up and gently took Sapphire into her arms. “Shh...I’ve got you, little one.” She looked up at Branch, and then at her daughter. “Thank you for helping her.” She gently checked Sapphire’s back. She could see that the deformity was closed. “She’ll probably need another surgery, when she’s older. There is no way you fixed it all today.”

Branch nodded slowly. He was impressed that she seemed to understand that Sapphire was not out of the woods yet. “You’re right Goldie. She’ll need at least one more surgery, to give her spinal cord support. I was able to protect it with her own fat, for now, but I must warn you, she might never walk. The sort of deformity she has rarely results in the child walking later in life.”

“It’s called Spina Bifida. The kind she has is difficult to treat, and hard for the child to survive. Usually infection sets in before the child is old enough to survive the first surgery. Usually our hospital doesn’t bother, and the child dies within twenty-four hours.” Goldie sighed softly. “But you seem to know how to do surgery on a premature baby without killing them. Thank you for helping her.”

“You’re very welcome.” Branch went to get Goldie some water, so she could take the medicine he gave Hope.

“Branch said it would be better for her to have breast milk. He gave me medicine to help me produce milk. He has one for you too.” Hope let Sapphire suckle on her finger, to help soothe her.

“What?!” Goldie glared at Branch. “You gave her medicine without my permission?! What did you give her?!”

“It’s a medication that will trick your brain into thinking you just gave birth. You’ll produce milk within twenty-four to seventy-two hours. Hope had one, so she could help you. Here…” Branch gave the pill to Goldie and offered the water.

Goldie threw the pill at Branch, nailing him between the eyes. She then took her hair and wrapped it around his wrist. She pulled him closer, so his face was in her face. “You better hope she doesn’t die, or I’ll kill you and pee on your fucking grave!”

Hope’s eyes went wide, but she stayed next to Goldie. Goldie reminded her at that moment of their sister, Faith. Faith had taught Goldie some self defense lessons, but she had never seen Goldie use it before.

Branch blinked when she threw the pill at her. He gasped when she pulled him closer, and yelled at him. He waited for her to stop yelling, and then picked the pill up with his hair. He looked at her and sighed. “You don’t have to take it, but I am trying to help. Sapphire needs you right now. If you like, you can see how Hope handles the medicine, and then make your decision. I promise you, I’m only here to help.” He was a lot calmer now, then when they had first met. He understood why she was so defensive and jumpy now.

Goldie let him go and then looked at Sapphire. He was right. She did need breast milk and she knew that Basil and Obsidian would do best on breast milk too. She sighed and looked away. “I’m not taking it. Not yet. I want to know exactly what is in it, down to the last compound.” She leaned lightly into Hope. She was worried about her, and felt like she might lose her. She sniffled and teared up. “I’m sorry for scaring you Hope. I don’t want to lose you.”

“I’m not going anywhere, sis.” Hope held Goldie closely. She understood the fear. She had her own shadow of doubt plaguing her, but her desire to help Sapphire was stronger than her fear.

“Of course, Goldie.” Branch looked towards his medicine cabinet. “As soon as you let me go, I’ll go get the bottle.”

Goldie let Branch go. She kept her eyes on him. She was not ready to trust him, yet.

Branch walked back to the medicine cabinet and grabbed the bottle. He walked back to her and gave it to her.

Goldie looked at the medicine, and then looked up at Branch. “I’ve never seen a chain like this before. Is this a new medicine? I see it is plant based.”

“My brother, Sky, made the pills. He would know more than I would. He’s at the green house right now. I can get him, after I’m sure Sapphire is stable.” Branch smiled softly. He was starting to see that Goldie was an intelligent troll. 

“I can watch her. Go get him. Now!” Goldie glared at Branch. She had questions for Sky and had no patience to wait.

“Alright, I’m going.” Branch looked worried. He wanted a doctor to be with Sapphire, until she was stable. He didn’t know Goldie was an intern.

Goldie watched him go, and then broke down and began sobbing. She had a bad feeling in the pit of her gut that what Hope took was bad for her. She wanted to be wrong, but the thought of Hope dying terrified her. She whimpered as Hope hugged her gently. She wasn’t sure what she was going to do if she lost Hope. She was sure she would be lost without her.


	6. Much Reassurance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goldie gets the reassurance she needs to relax a little bit.

Branch went straight to the greenhouse, and looked for his brother, Sky. He didn’t want to be away from Sapphire for too long. He had to get back to keep an eye on her, and he needed to be at work, just in case there was an emergency. “Sky? I need you at the medical pod.”

Sky was in the middle of watering the plants, when he heard Branch. He turned the water off, and smiled at him. “Yes, of course.” He settled the hose down, and headed for the medical pod. “Is Smidge at the medical pod again? I told her that the twins are fine as long as she ate well.”

“It’s not miss worried first time mama.” Branch sighed softly. “Hickory found a couple of rogues. They’re raped, injured, and have babies that one of them adopted. I gave them one of your medications, and she wants to know more about it.” He walked with Sky. “I’ve got to get back there quickly. I just performed surgery on one of the babies.”

Smidge was out in her garden when she heard her name. She grinned and hurried after them. The nineteen year old yellow dwarf troll, wanted to know what they were talking about, since her name was mentioned. “What’s going on?!” She asked as she caught up.

“Hickory didn’t tell you? We have guests!” Sky walked into the medical pod and walked over to Goldie and Hope. “My name is Sky. I’m sorry to hear that you two have had a rough week, but my brother and I are happy to make you feel welcomed. Branch told me you had questions about one of the medications I make. What would you like to know?”

Branch was right beside Sky when he came in. He saw that Sapphire was still stable. He sighed in relief, and watched as she suckled on Hope’s finger. He could see the little one was in pain, but there wasn't much he could do for her, since she was so tiny and young.

Goldie looked up when Sky came in. She raised a brow at first, thinking Branch was trying to pull a trick on her, but when she saw Branch stand next to his brother, she realized that they were identical twins. “Yes Sky, I want to know exactly what is in the medication that your brother gave my sister, Hope.” She noticed Smidge. She watched the dwarf sized troll curiously. She appeared to be pregnant, because her belly was a little round.

Sky looked at the bottle that was next to Goldie’s bedside. He smiled and began to explain to Goldie what he had put in the pills, what they did, and the side effects. He was detail oriented and made sure to give her as much information as possible. He could see that she was tense and uncomfortable. He didn’t blame her, knowing she had recently been raped.

Smidge walked over to Hope and Goldie. “My name is Smidge.” She looked up at Hope. She could see that she had a baby in her arms, and was comfort nursing her with her finger. “How old is your baby?”

“She’s Goldie’s baby. I’m her sister, Hope. This is Sapphire. She’s three days old.” Hope smiled down at Smidge. “How far along are you?”

“I’m three months pregnant, with twins. They’re my first pregnancy. I’m nervous, but Branch said I’m going to be just fine.” Smidge reached up and took Sapphire’s hand. “She’s very pretty.”

“I think she’s pretty too.” Hope smiled at Smidge. She liked her already. She seemed very sweet.

Once Sky was done explaining the medicine, he managed to convince Goldie to take it. A smile spread on his face, when he noticed that his slightly older brother was annoyed with him. He knew he had a magical touch, and planned to give Branch a hard time about it later that night. “It was nice meeting you both. I’ve got work to do. I’ll see you later.”

“Thank you for your patience and explanation, Sky.” Goldie watched him go, and then turned to Smidge. “Did I hear you’re having twins? Congratulations…”

Smidge nodded and looked up at Goldie. “Have you found a place to stay? My husband is a great cook, and wouldn’t mind having company over. He’s the sweetest male in the village.”

“Would you do that for us?” Hope smiled and looked at Goldie. She had no problem staying with a family, until they settled down and found their own home. If felt safer then being with a single male. “What do you think, Goldie?”

“As long as he doesn’t mind.” Goldie gently took Sapphire and tucked into her hair, next to Basil and Obsidian. “I’ve got three babies. I hope you don’t mind that they’re up several times at night for feedings.”

“I’ve got to get used to it. It’ll be good practice.” Smidge smiled at them. She stuck her tongue out when Branch glared at her. “Stop glaring, cranky pants!”

“Goldie, Sapphire should stay here overnight. She just had a major operation.” Branch complained. He was worried that Sapphire might need treatment in the middle of the night.

“I’ll be able to handle any problems she has, Branch. I didn’t go to college for the last eight years for nothing.” Goldie smirked at him when his jaw dropped. “What? Never met a twenty year old with a PHD?”

“Well, no, I haven’t. I was self taught, and was approved by our king when I was twenty one. I’ve been a doctor for six months.” Branch looked surprised. Goldie was the youngest doctor he had ever met. “When did you turn twenty?”

“Goldie is a spring baby. She hasn’t been twenty long. I just had my birthday, so she’s about three months older than me.” Hope smiled at Branch. She was amused that he was so impressed. “She’s the smartest troll I know.”

“I don’t know, Hope. I think Sky might be a little smarter than me.” Goldie giggled, before standing up. “Smidge? Can you show us where you live?” She weaved a bit. She was still dizzy, but she was feeling a little bit better.

“Follow me.” Smidge headed for the door. She held it open for Goldie, since she appeared to be a little unstable on her feet.

“Alright, I’ll let you go, but if you or Sapphire have a bad night, I want you to come back here, immediately.” Branch led them to the door, and watched as Smidge led them towards her home. He smiled at the thought that he could have a working partner. He was the only full time doctor in the village. Having another pair of hands around was going to be helpful. He hoped she would stay.

Goldie walked with Hope, and followed Smidge. She looked around as they passed flower pods, cottages, and small homes. It seemed that they had a variety of different homes in this village. She wondered how big King Peppy’s kingdom was, and wondered if she would get to meet him. She knew she needed to heal first though, and the first step to that, was to rest. She hoped Smidge’s husband accepted them. She was nervous about meeting him. She hoped that Smidge wasn’t lying about her husband, because she wanted and needed to feel safe.


	7. A Big Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goldie gets to meet Smidge’s husband.

As soon as Smidge was home, she ran to the bathroom to go pee. She had wanted to introduce the new trolls to her husband, Biggie, but she could no longer comfortably hold her bladder.

Goldie watched Smidge flee. She glanced around curiously, but didn’t move from where Smidge left her. She looked at Hope and smiled when she smiled. “It’s a nice home. Reminds me of how clean mom keeps the house.”

“Yeah, it’s immaculate.” Hope glanced around nervously. She hoped their hosts weren't picky about how clean they kept their home. She was exhausted, and wasn’t sure if she would be able to keep up with cleaning after herself until she had a chance to catch up on some sleep.

Biggie was in the kitchen, when he heard Smidge come in. He peeked into the living space and smiled when he saw Hope and Goldie. “Hello…” He walked out of the kitchen and dried his hands on his apron. He had just pulled a loaf of bread out of the oven. “I don’t believe we’ve met. My name is Biggie. Did my wife, Smidge, bring you here?”

Goldie looked up at the tall, dark blue troll. Her eyes went wide when she realized he was Smidge’s husband. For several seconds, she tried to think of how it was even physically possible for him to mate with Smidge, let alone do it without squishing her tiny body. The stunned look on her face faded when Hope nudged her gently. She nodded slowly and looked away due to being nervous. “I’m Goldie. This is my sister, Hope. We need a place to stay for a little while. Smidge offered us a place to rest.”

Hope stayed close to Goldie and swallowed hard. Biggie’s large size terrified her.

Biggie looked the two terrified females over, and then nodded slowly. “Of course. Let me show you to our guest bedroom.” He headed for the back of their home. “I’ll have to find another bed. Are you two hungry? I was in the middle of making lunch.” He opened the door to their guest bedroom, and went to work on opening the bed up, and fluffing the pillow on the bed.

Smidge finished in the bathroom, and joined him. “I’m sure they’re starving. I heard Hope’s stomach growl right before we came in.”

Goldie glanced around the room. It was a big room, and had a large bed. “I think we’ll be OK with one bed. We’ve been sleeping in the same bed the last few days for comfort reasons.”

Hope nodded in agreement. Even if Biggie put a second bed in that room, she was going to cuddle with Goldie. Especially in a strange home. She was so nervous.

“I’ll grab a few more pillows for you, then.” Biggie went to fetch pillows out of his closet. He came back in and set them on the bed.

“Biggie? We need a cradle in here. Goldie adopted babies. One just had surgery.” Smidge was curious how many babies Goldie had. She hadn’t met the other two trollings yet.

“They’re due for a diaper change.” Goldie walked over to the bed and gently pulled each baby out. She set them down on the bed beside each other, and then pulled her backpack off her back. She got to work on changing their diapers. “The turquoise one is Basil, the blue one is Sapphire, and the black one is Obsidian. I adopted them three days ago. They were all born to different families, but share the same birthday.”

Hope helped her change the diapers.

Biggie walked over and looked at them. “You adopted all three? They’re so cute.” A smile spread over his face. He knew Smidge would be blessing their lives with their own two little ones in a few months.

“You adopted a dwarf?!” Smidge watched Obsidian with interest. She thought he was adorable. She moved closer, and then took him off the bed. She smirked and left to hide with him. She wanted to adopt him for herself.

Goldie gasped in surprise when Smidge took Obsidian. She hesitated, but stayed put. “Smidge! Bring him back!” She didn’t want to separate from Hope, but she didn’t like that Smidge took her son away so suddenly and quickly.

Hope squirmed uncomfortably. She quickly finished changing Basil, and then put both him and Sapphire into her hair. She took Goldie’s hand and went to go look for Smidge.

“Smidge? Dear, give the baby back. You’re scaring our guests.” Biggie went to look for his playful mate.

Smidge had already hidden with the newborn. She had him tucked to her chest. “I’ve got you, little guy. Us little trolls have to stick together.” She whispered to him.

Obsidian cuddled into Smidge. He was content for the moment, since Hope had fed him not long ago.

Goldie searched for half an hour, before the panic became too much for her. She sank to her knees and sobbed into her hands. She felt like a horrible mother, for letting her premature son get stolen.

Hope held Goldie and frowned. She was starting to wonder if going home with Smidge may have been a mistake.

“Smidge? Come out dear. You’ve got Goldie crying.” Biggie looked worried. He had only known Goldie and Hope for about an hour, but it was clear that they cared deeply for Obsidian and each other. He hoped Smidge wasn’t scaring them away. He could see that they both had big hearts.

Smidge sighed heavily, before coming out of hiding. She had Obsidian sleeping in her arms. “But I want to keep him.” She gave Biggie the pouty face.

Goldie got up and hurried over to Smidge. She took her son back and glared at Smidge. “Don’t you dare steal him again! He’s my baby! I adopted him! He’s not yours!” She hurried to her new room and waited for Hope to follow her in, before slamming the door shut and locking it.

“Oh Smidge, you just broke her heart. That’s going to take time to fix.” Biggie sighed sadly. He went to finish lunch. He planned to let the girls eat in their room, since they were clearly jumpy and frightened. Smidge certainly didn’t help.

“But he’s so cute and small. I want him.” Smidge pouted as she followed Biggie. She didn’t understand Goldie’s reaction.

It took about an hour for Goldie to calm down, before she ate lunch. Once she was full, she picked up the phone in the guest bedroom and called her adoptive mother, Ginger.

Ginger answered the phone right away. She had spent the last couple of days looking for her daughters, so she was anxious to find out if they were OK or not. “Hello?!”

“Mom? I just wanted to let you know, Hope and I are OK. We found a town, and are staying there for right now. Hope and I had a rough night, a few days ago. I don’t want to tell you what happened yet. I’ll give you an address later, after we’ve had time to settle. I love you mom. Hope loves you too. Tell Faith and Mercy we love them.” She hung up, before Ginger had a chance to talk. She didn’t want Ginger, Faith, or Mercy to go looking for them. She was afraid Silver would go with them, or follow them. She wanted to think of a plan of how they could meet up safely.

Ginger’s heart raced as she waited for a chance to talk to her adoptive daughter. When Goldie hung up, she burst into tears. She had been so worried about Hope and Goldie. Although she was glad they were alive, she was worried that something bad had happened to them.

“Mom is probably so mad that you didn’t tell her where we were.” Hope frowned and looked down at her bandaged feet. She was so worried that she would be in a lot of trouble.

“I need them safe.” Goldie leaned into Hope and sniffled. It was hard to leave her mother’s heart broken like that, but she wasn’t going to risk Ginger’s life. She had been a saving grace in her life, after going through a huge life changing event when she was a child. She didn’t want to lose her too or have anything bad happen to her. She was very protective.


	8. Royal Guests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goldie and Hope get a chance to meet the royal family.

The following morning, after breakfast, Goldie stepped out of the bedroom and went to the bathroom. The task of going pee was painful for her, because Silver really did a number on her delicate bits. Once she was done, she took a much needed shower. She washed her glittery skin, and watched as dirt, old blood, and glitter ran down the drain. She sighed in relief. She had felt so dirty, but had been too tired the day before to take a shower. Once she was all clean, she got out of the tub and dried off. She startled when she heard a knock on the door. “Just a minute.” She sighed heavily as she finished drying. She noticed that she had a little bit of milk on the tip of one of her breasts. It appeared that the medicine she took the day before was already working. She planned to try Sapphire on that breast after she was back in her room. Once she was done, she opened the door. She fused her brows when she saw that it was Smidge.

Smidge looked up at her. “I’m sorry Goldie.” She was so worried that Goldie would never forgive her. She hadn’t meant to hurt Goldie’s heart.

“Leave me alone.” Goldie walked past her, and then knocked on the door to her temporary room. She slipped into the room when Hope answered, and then slammed the door in Smidge’s face. She wanted to make it abundantly clear that she wasn’t going to take any crap.

“How rude!” Smidge pounded on the door. “I wasn’t done talking to you!”

“Smidge, don’t be mean.” Biggie pulled his wife away from the door, and then settled her on his shoulder. He knocked on the door. “Goldie? Hope? King Peppy and Queen Lily are coming over for lunch. They’d love to meet you.”

Hope looked at Goldie, and then at the door. “The royal family is coming over?” She suddenly looked nervous. She needed to shower and didn’t have anything nice to wear.

“I’ll come out when they come over.” Goldie walked over to the bed and picked up Sapphire. She helped her latch onto her breast, and watched the newborn suckle. She saw and heard that she was swallowing. “Hope, my milk came in already.”

“Alright, I look forward to seeing you when you come out.” Biggie held Smidge’s legs, so she didn’t fall, and carried her away. He didn’t want his wife to scare them more. “Let’s go tend the garden, dear.”

“She didn’t have to slam the door in my face, again.” Smidge grumbled angrily.

“That’s good.” Hope stimulated her own breast, and saw that some milk was present. “That medicine sure worked fast.” She looked at her skin. It was dirty and she could feel that her hair was dingy. “I’m going to take a shower.” She headed for the door, and then went to the bathroom.

A few hours later, there was a knock on Biggie’s front door. Goldie heard it, but instead of being excited to meet the king and queen, she was very nervous. She wasn’t sure what was the right or wrong way to act around them. She had been taught good manners, but the thought of meeting someone of great importance had her nerves shot. She was sweating, as she cracked the door open. She had her three babies tucked in her hair. She had made sure they were full, and their diapers were dry. Sapphire was fussy, but she was expecting that. The little one was in pain.

Biggie let King Peppy and Queen Lily inside. He gave them each a hug, and then led them to his guest bedroom. “They’re very nervous.”

“Of course they are. Branch told me what happened. The poor dears.” King Peppy walked over to Biggie’s guest bedroom, and smiled at Goldie. “Hello, you must be Goldie. I’m King Pepper. You can call me Peppy.” The twenty-three year old king was young and kind. He had recently married Lily, who was the rightful heir to the throne.

Queen Lily was right beside King Peppy. The pink troll had light yellow hair, magenta colored eyes, and a pink nose. She smiled at Goldie. “I’m Queen Lily.” She rested her hand on her belly. She was five months pregnant with her first baby. She was twenty-one, and very excited to get to know Goldie and Hope since they were around the same age. She heard Goldie adopted three babies. It was an honorable thing to do for a young single troll.

Hope peeked out from behind Goldie. She was trembling with nerves.

“I’m Doctor Goldie. Thank you for letting us stay in your village.” Goldie tried hard to stay calm, despite feeling like her legs might cave in on her. Her head was also still painful. Stress wasn’t helping her pain. She glanced over at Queen Lily and cracked a smile when she saw that she was heavily pregnant. “Looks like a prince or princess will be joining us soon.”

“We’re having a little princess. We’ve decided to name her Poppy.” King Peppy smiled at her.

“I’m so excited! She’s going to be a blessing in our lives.” Queen Lily opened her arms up. “You look like you could use a hug.”

Goldie looked surprised. Lily was already offering her a hug. She opened the door further, and then hugged Lily. She closed her eyes as Lily embaced her. She needed a reassuring hug so badly. She let out a heavy sigh. There was something about Lily that made her feel warm and safe.

Hope slowly relaxed. She was glad King Peppy and Queen Lily were so friendly.

“Let’s go have some lunch. I hope you’re hungry.” Biggie headed for the kitchen. He helped Smidge finish setting up, and then helped her into her chair. He sat beside her and held hands with her.

Peppy pulled a chair out for Lily, and helped her sit down. He sat beside her and rested his hand on her belly. He could see that Poppy was moving.

Goldie sat down next to Lily. She waited to eat. She didn’t want to be rude.

Hope sat down beside her sister, and quietly waited for the royal family and hosts to take a bite first.

Lily didn’t wait. She was a hungry mama. “Biggie, you’re the best cook. Thank you so much.”

Smidge also didn’t wait. She was hungry and had two babies that needed for her to eat well.

Peppy and Biggie also began to eat.

Goldie quietly began to eat as well.

Hope waited to eat last. She was so nervous that her chair was quivering.

Sapphire could smell the food. She began crying, knowing that her adoptive mama was eating. She wanted to eat and have comfort.

Goldie quietly pulled Sapphire out of her hair. She noticed she was acting hungry. She helped her latch on, and watched her nurse. She then went back to eating.

“Your baby is so pretty.” Lily watched Sapphire. She loved children, and looked forward to seeing the little ones grow.

“She’s got two more in her hair.” Hope whispered. “Sapphire, Basil, and Obsidian.”

“Nice, strong names.” Peppy didn’t watch. He wanted to respect Goldie’s privacy.

After everyone was full, Goldie left the table to tend to diapers. She could smell that at least one of the babies had soiled themselves.

Lily got up and followed her. She watched on curiously. “I’m going to be doing this soon. It doesn’t look too bad.”

“It’s not, but it has to happen often. A baby this age needs a lot of attention. I’m sorry for leaving the table so early.” Goldie cleaned Sapphire’s bottom gently, and then put a fresh diaper on her.

“It’s OK that you left. Babies need all the love and care they can get. It looks like she can’t move her legs.” Lily looked concerned. “Is she OK?”

“She’s paralyzed from the middle of her back, down. She has Spina Bifida. She might never walk. I’ve been exercising her legs, but she hasn’t moved them on her own. I don’t think she ever will.” Goldie finished up with Sapphire, and then took Basil out. She noticed he needed a change. She opened his diaper and then closed it right back up when he began peeing. “You’re not done, are you?”

Basil began crying. He didn’t like being wet and soiled.

“He’s so cute.” Lily reached over and rubbed his cheek gently.

Goldie waited for him to finish, and then changed him. “He’s feisty and the biggest. I think he’ll have a big personality to match.” She settled him beside Sapphire, and watched as he snuggled up to her. She got Obsidian out next and changed his wet diaper. “This one is the quietest and sweetest. He just loves to cuddle.”

“He’s the smallest baby I’ve ever seen.” Lily was amazed at the size difference between Basil and Obsidian.

“He’s the smallest I’ve seen too, but he seems to be doing well for a baby that was born a few weeks early.” Goldie got Obsidian changed, and then settled him beside Basil. “They share the same birthday, but are unrelated.”

“They’ll make fun playmates for Poppy.” Lily smiled up at Goldie. “If you’re OK with playdates.”

Goldie gapped her mouth open. Lily wanted her babies to be playmates with a princess. She felt honored. “Playdates sound good.”

Lily smiled at Goldie and gave her a hug. “Maybe we can be friends too.”

Goldie smiled and returned the hug. “I would love a friend.” She closed her eyes. She wasn’t expecting to make a friend so quickly, but she liked Lily a lot. She looked forward to seeing her often. She had really made her feel welcome.


	9. First Day On The Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goldie tests the waters of the job she had been dreaming about since she was a kid.

It took a week for Goldie to feel well enough to do anything more than take care of herself and her newborn babies. Lily spent everyday with her, for several hours, telling her all about the village, her parents, and what she wanted to see for the future. She tried to encourage Goldie to share her story, but the young doctor wasn’t ready to share her life story yet. As the week came to an end, Lily convinced Goldie to join the medical pod, and train Branch. She felt that they could both learn from each other, and believed they would make a great team.

As morning rose, Goldie left her three babies in Hope’s care, and headed for the medical pod. She knew Branch was on call during the night, and worked during the day. She imagined he rarely got a full night’s sleep, even though the village only had a population of two hundred and forty eight trolls. As she stepped into the medical pod, her nose was filled with the smell of a male who was going into rut. Her cheeks flushed red. The smell was intoxicating. She knew that she wouldn’t normally smell it, unless the male was compatible and a perfect match for the female. Sex was the last thing she wanted at that moment, so she pushed it out of her mind. She wasn’t ready, and wasn’t sure she could fully trust Branch. “Good morning, Branch.”

“Good morning, Goldie.” Branch smiled at her. He was unaware that his sex hormones had caught her attention. He had been in the middle of folding laundry. He had just washed the baby blankets. He knew Lily could go at any time, but hoped that she would make it to her due date in three weeks. It was going to be better for Poppy to finish her growth inside her mother.

“Did Lily tell you that I would be here to work with you and train you?” Goldie took her backpack off, and set it on the coat rack. She had brought herself some lunch, a snack, and a few other essentials that she thought she might need during her shift.

“Work? Yes. Train? No…” Branch shot a look of annoyance at Goldie. “I don’t need any training.”

“Branch, I’ve been going to college for eight years. Surely there is something I know, that you don’t know. There is probably equipment that you don’t have, that we can have shipped here to help too. I mean, I haven’t seen an ultrasound. That would be a nice diagnosing tool. It might even save a troll from unnecessary surgery.” Goldie crossed her arms. She was stubborn, and determined to teach Branch a lesson or two.

“An ultrasound? Never heard of it. I don’t perform surgery, unless I think it’s necessary. It’s painful to have a body cut into. It takes weeks for the body to recover.” Branch crossed his arms too. Goldie was tense, and he didn’t like it.

“I’ll have an ultrasound ordered and shipped here. Please tell me you have an X-ray machine?” Goldie glanced around. She hadn’t had a chance to check the storage or the other rooms in the medical pod.

“Yes, of course we do.” Branch sighed and got up. “Here, why don’t I give you a tour, since you think we need to bring a bunch of junk into my medical pod.” His tone was changing into a tone of anger. Goldie was younger than him, and he didn’t like having a younger troll boss him around. “You’re not taking over here.”

“I never said I was taking over. I’m here to be your partner.” Goldie didn’t like his change of tone. She glared at him as she followed him.

“I don’t need a partner. I need someone to be here at night, so I can take the nights off.” Branch grumbled crankily. He began showing her everything, and told her what they were, and what they did. One of the last things he showed her was an ultrasound machine. “This is an organ scanner. It’s great, because we can see the sex of the trollings while in the mother. Should have seen the look on Lily’s face when she found out she was having a girl…”

“That’s an ultrasound machine, you idiot!” Goldie put her face into the palm of her hand. She had to give him the correct names of all the machines he had. She wasn’t sure if it was because he was undereducated, or because this village just had different names for different equipment.

“Nonsense! My brother made this machine with his bare hands when he was sixteen! We patented it, but there is no way it made it all the way to your city in five years!” Branch yelled at her. “We would have been given way more money!”

“Sounds like you got scammed, asshole!” Goldie snapped at him. “Stop yelling at me! Not my fault you and your brother were not keeping track of your shit!”

“God damn it! Those sons of a bitches!” Branch stomped his foot, before storming towards the main area of the medical pod. “Sky’s not patenting anything else. I told him this might happen!” He cursed when he dropped a bottle of pills. The tiny pills spilled everywhere. He was very annoyed. “These are going to take hours to pick up.” He got on his hands and knees, and began picking up the pills.

“Aren’t you a bright ray of sunshine.” Goldie grumbled, before getting down and helping him pick up the pills.

“Don’t call me sunshine!” Branch glared at Goldie. “I’ll clean them up! Leave those damn pills alone!”

Goldie sneered at him. “I’m trying to help you!” She kept picking them up.

“They could absorb into your hand, and go into your blood. Would you really want to get too much in your system and cause your babies issues?! Stop picking them up!” Branch grabbed her hand and took the pills out of her hand. He was trying to help her from having sick babies, but his foul mood had him looking like a jerk.

Goldie had a stunned look on her face when he said it wasn’t good for her to touch the pills. She startled badly when he grabbed her hand. She began jerking away from him and teared up. He was starting to scare her.

Branch let her go when he saw that she was frightened. He sighed and put the pills in the bottle. “Sorry, I have a short temper. I didn’t mean to scare you. That patent being broken pissed me off badly.”

Goldie rubbed her wrist and sniffled. “I’m not working with you.” She got up and went towards the door.

“Wait!” Branch set the pills aside and got up. He went to the door and blocked it. “I’m very sorry. Can we start over? I promise I won’t hurt you or do anything mean.”

Goldie flushed when he blocked the door. She suddenly felt trapped. She looked away and avoided eye contact. “Promises can’t be kept. They’ll always be broken.”

Branch frowned when she said that. He made a realization and felt horrible now, for scaring her so badly. “You were abused as a child, weren’t you?”

“That’s not any of your business!” Goldie stifled a sob. Branch had triggered a flood of memories from her childhood. She grabbed her backpack, and went to look for another exit. She wanted to leave the medical pod.

Branch took that as a yes. He frowned when she left. He followed her around as she looked for another way out. “I’m very sorry Goldie. Why don’t we bring Lily in here, and she can sit with you while you train me? I didn’t mean anything by what I said.”

“I don’t believe you.” Goldie circled around the medical pod. She noticed there wasn’t a back door. She didn’t like that. She got to the front door, and put her hand on the knob. She gasped when Branch pulled her into a gentle hug. She struggled in his arms. “Let me go!” She shoved him away, and then went to leave. She ran right into Sky as she was leaving.

Sky frowned when he saw that Goldie was shaking. He embraced her and cringed when she started to cry. He looked up at Branch. “What did you do?!”

“We had a fight. I think I struck a nerve. I didn’t mean to.” Branch drooped his ears and headed back to the pills. He began picking them up quietly.

“He yelled at me, grabbed me by the wrist, and made promises to me that I know he won’t keep!” Goldie sniffled and hugged into Sky. At that moment, she trusted him more than she did Branch.

“He’s just got his panties in a twist because he hasn’t been laid. I’ll beat the crap out of him for you, if you want.” Sky pulled a tissue out of his hair and dried her face.

Branch flushed red in the cheeks and began grumbling that sex was the last thing on his mind, even though his hormones told him otherwise.

“He’s not getting any with that attitude.” Goldie sniffled and looked up at Sky when he dried her tears. She felt better, now that he was there.

Sky smiled softly when Goldie looked up at him. He could see she was unsure and scared. It didn’t surprise him, since she had been through a lot recently. “Let’s go back in there and talk it through. I’m sure with time you might even kiss and make up.”

“Hell no…” Branch glared at his brother. He wanted to live.

Goldie let out a nervous giggle. “He can kiss my ass.” She headed back into the medical pod. She was still nervous, but was going to try again. Branch had scared her, but she really wanted to be Lily’s doctor. She had to try for her new friend.

“That’s the spirit.” Sky chuckled as he followed her inside. “I heard you both fighting in here. I think I’ll stay here for the first day, to make sure it doesn’t get too hot and steamy in here.”

“Your mind is in the gutter.” Branch looked annoyed. “Keep that mind of yours clean. We have a lady in our presence.”

“Seems his mind isn’t the only one.” Goldie murmured. She had noticed Branch’s scent was stronger after their fight. She wasn’t sure if she should be amused or terrified. She hoped that he would behave. She didn’t want to be raped again. “Don’t touch me again, or I’ll snap your twig off.” She glared daggers towards him.

Sky sat down and watched them. He could see that Branch’s mind wasn’t the only one that was in the gutter. Goldie’s appeared to be too.

“I’m almost scared.” Branch rolled his eyes as he finished picking up the pills.

“You better be.” Goldie put her backpack up, and then went to the back of the medical pod. She tried to decide where they needed to put a back door. “This place needs an emergency exit.”

“That’s not necessary. If a fire breaks out, the back window opens easily.” Sky watched his brother. He could see that he was fuming.

“She wants a door, obviously.” Branch grumbled as he went to put the pills away. He decided he would tell his brother about the scam later. He didn’t want to scare Goldie further.

“If the window opens easily, then we don’t need a door.” Goldie came back out and began looking through the medicine next. She wanted to know what they had. She began asking Sky what the new medicines were. She wanted to know more about them.

Sky was happy to tell her all about them.

Branch listened and watched Goldie. As feisty as she was, he couldn’t help but think she was adorable and smart. He hoped he didn’t scare her too much. He had a feeling it was going to take time to get her to relax. He planned to keep his promise of never hurting her. He felt that no troll ever deserved to feel unsafe.


	10. Protecting Goldie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver’s sudden appearance petrifies Goldie.

Later that night, Branch was closing down the medical pod. He showed Goldie his nightly routine, before he would head to his bunker. Sky had long since headed home, confident that Goldie was going to be OK. It had been a little tough to get her to relax, but with some encouragement, and threats to kick Branch’s behind if he did anything stupid, had calmed her down considerably.

Goldie watched Branch as he showed her how to properly turn off the equipment. It took the whole day to realize he was interested in teaching her as much as she was interested in teaching him. He was being professional, and she appreciated that after what happened earlier.

Branch headed for the front door. “I can walk you to Biggie’s home.” He opened the door for her. He had been behaving himself, in hopes of gaining her trust. He found her attractive and realized she was just scared. He didn’t blame her one bit.

Goldie was about to decline, when she realized it was dark outside. She nodded, before walking towards Biggie’s home.

Branch walked with her and offered his arm for her to hold on to. He wanted her to feel safe.

Goldie hooked her arm around his arm and glanced around. Branch was flirting and trying hard to win her over subtly. She could see it. She was hesitant, but allowed it.

They were half way to Biggie’s when a familiar figure approached them. It was Silver. He had been looking for her, and was able to get enough information to realize she had traveled miles away from the city. He smirked when he realized he had found her. “You’re a long way from home Goldie.”

Branch stopped when Silver approached them. “Goldie? Who’s this?”

Goldie didn’t answer either of them. Silver had found her, despite running away. A stream of urine ran down her legs. She was so frightened, that she had lost control of that bodily function. She held tightly to Branch, fearing what Silver might do now that he found her.

Silver shot a glare at Branch. “She’s my girlfriend. What are you doing with her?! Did you kidnap her?!” He pulled out a gun. He pointed it at Branch. “I should kill you!”

Branch got between Silver and Goldie when he realized that Goldie was terrified enough not to speak. He glared at Silver. “You must be the asshole who raped her. You have some nerve! You caused a lot of damage to her and her sister!”

Goldie trembled with fear. Silver appeared to be there to either take her back, or kill her and anyone else involved. She was starting to think she should have reported him before she left. A sense of guilt filled her. She tried to think of what to do. She had a gun in her backpack, just in case she needed it, but she thought she would never have to use it. She was afraid to grab it yet. If she did, Silver would definitely shoot them both, and Branch was innocent.

“Watch who you’re calling a rapist, asshole! I did nothing to her!” Silver hissed angrily. “Get your ass out of my way, or I’ll make you move!” He began circling around Branch. He wanted to get a hold of Goldie.

“You’re not going to shoot me. You’re calling bluff. You know if you shot me, everyone in this village will come out and attack you.” Branch sneered. He kept himself between Goldie and Silver.

Goldie moved in rhythm with Branch. She breathed hard with anxiety. She hoped Branch was right, but after what Silver pulled a week and a half earlier, she wasn’t going to put anything past him.

“You’re wrong…” Silver had a silencer on his gun. He shot Branch in the leg, and then grabbed Goldie when Branch stumbled to the ground. He began dragging her away with his hand over her mouth. “You’re going to pay for running off!”

Branch held his leg and cursed. He got up and hobbled after Silver. He was bleeding, and in a lot of pain, but he wasn’t going to let Silver have her.

Goldie muffled a scream. She struggled in his arms and tried to fight him off.

Silver struggled with her, before pinning her to the ground. “You’re going to be my wife and you’re going to listen! You stupid little whore!”

Branch caught up with Silver and pulled him off of Goldie. He picked him up and then slammed him to the ground, hard. He grabbed Silver’s gun and threw it into the bushes. He got between Silver and Goldie again. “You’re going to pay for your crimes!”

Goldie breathed hard and watched Silver from behind Branch. She scrambled through her backpack for her gun. She was so anxious that she couldn’t focus enough to find it right away.

Silver got up and looked around for his gun. He couldn’t find it. He walked over to Branch and punched him a few times, before picking up on the scent of his rut. “You’re protecting her, because you want her! You can’t have her! She’s mine!”

“I’m protecting her, because it’s the right thing to do!” Branch hit Silver in self-defense. He rolled with him and pinned him to the ground. He punched him so hard in the face that he heard teeth crack.

Goldie squealed when they both began to fight. She trembled as she searched her backpack. She was having trouble finding her gun. She emptied her backpack and whimpered when she realized her gun wasn’t in there. It suddenly dawned on her that she had removed it that morning, thinking she wasn’t going to need it at the medical pod. She crawled towards the bush she saw Branch threw Silver’s gun. She had to defend Branch and herself.

“Liar!” Silver growled angrily. He managed to roll Branch, and pinned him to the ground. “If you’re so eager to fuck…” He yanked Branch’s pants off, and began raping him.

“Get off me, you sick son of a bitch!” Branch hollered in pain from his leg wound and from being forced to mate. “Someone help us!” He was surprised that no one had heard the scuffle yet.

Goldie found the gun, and then came out of the bush. She cocked the gun and pointed it towards Silver. “Get off him!”

“You’re not going to shoot me!” Silver glared up at Goldie. “You shouldn’t have left! He wouldn’t have gotten hurt!” He continued bucking his hips. He wasn’t stopping.

“Shoot him Goldie!” Branch struggled under Silver. He could feel that he was losing too much blood. “Now!”

“I’m warning you! Get off him, now!” Goldie moved closer, so she had a better target.

“She’s not going to shoot me! She’s a coward! Always has been, and always will be!” Silver growled angrily. He had completely lost his mind, and didn’t care that he was hurting them both.

“Goldie! God damn it, I’m dying! Shoot him!” Branch pleaded to her. He knew he was in big trouble if she didn’t give him medical treatment soon.

Goldie pulled the trigger and startled when blood splattered everywhere from Silver’s wound. She had shot him right in the head, killing him. She dropped his gun, and then pulled Silver off of Branch. She picked him up and hurried him to the medical pod. Once in there, she pulled out a stitching needle and thread. She began working on stitching the broken blood vessels in his leg, before he bled to death.

While Goldie worked on his leg, Branch rested his head back and breathed hard. The whole event happened so fast, and could have ended in one or both of them dying. “Are you alright? Did he hurt you?” The stitches hurt, but he was more worried about her, then his wounds.

“No, I’m not OK. He didn’t hurt me physically. I’m sorry he hurt you.” Goldie finished stitching him closed, and then got to work on setting up for a blood transfusion. Branch had lost a lot of blood. “It doesn’t look like he broke bone, but you’ll need to take antibiotics so you don’t get an infection.”

“I’m glad he didn’t hurt you again.” Branch watched her work. He felt weak from blood loss, but it had been worth it to save her.

“Thank you for saving me.” Goldie gave him some of her own blood, and then set him up on a bag of fluids. She glanced back when she heard the door open. It sounded like there was a lot of commotion going on outside. She swallowed hard. She had just killed another troll. She was worried that she would go to jail for murder.

“What happened?!” King Peppy came in. He had just seen the bloody scene. He looked deeply concerned.

“Goldie and Hope’s rapist found us. I tried calling for help, but that son of a bitch moved fast. He shot me in the leg, and raped me. Goldie shot him after asking him to get off me, twice.” Branch looked concerned too. He didn’t want Goldie to be in trouble. As far as he was concerned, she had killed Silver in self-defense. She had done nothing wrong. “She did it in self-defense, Peppy.”

“I’m so sorry.” Goldie finished setting up the bag of fluids, and then stepped back and waited for her arrest.

King Peppy nodded in understanding. “Don’t worry, I’ll take care of it.” He left to work on cleaning up the crime scene. He planned to get pictures and document what Branch said. He would get further details, after Silver was taken care of, just in case an investigation into Silver’s death came to his village. He was willing to defend Goldie. She had every right to defend herself and Branch.

“I’m sorry Goldie. I’ll do what I can to make sure you stay out of trouble.” Branch watched her with a worried look on his face. He could see that she was shakened. It was no wonder she was so jumpy. He was glad Silver could never hurt her again.

Goldie sank to the ground and sobbed. She was terrified for her future. She wasn’t sure what was going to happen to her now. She just wanted to be a doctor, and not think about her past anymore. She feared now she would never get to live a normal life. She thought it wasn’t fair. She had tried so hard for so long. She silently hoped that it hadn’t been a waste of Ginger’s time to go to school. She loved her adoptive mother and only wanted to make her happy and proud.


	11. A Long Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goldie and Branch spend the night at the medical pod for observation.

It took a few hours for Silver to be taken care of, for King Peppy to collect the information he needed, and for Branch and Goldie to get cleaned up and settled in medical pod beds. An older doctor, who had retired six months earlier, was in the medical pod to keep an eye on the two young doctors, since Branch had been badly injured, and Goldie had been severely shakened. She went by the name Ukulele. She was a sixty-five year old elder, who was lavender and had gray hair. She had violet colored eyes. She wanted to make sure they got through the night OK. Goldie may not have been harmed, but a traumatic event like that night had Ukulele concerned that she might try to end her own life.

Branch had a pillow under his left leg. It was starting to swell from the gunshot wound, but he was going to live. Ukulele had performed surgery on his leg, to make sure everything was put back together the way it needed to be. She had warned him that he shouldn’t walk on it for a little while so that his muscles, nerves, and tendons had a chance to heal. He was still a little out of it from being sedated, but he was slowly regaining his composure.

Goldie was beside him, in a bed. She noticed he was more awake, so she got off the bed and stood beside him. “I’m so sorry, Branch.” She felt at fault for his injury and rape. If she hadn’t come to the village, he would have never been hurt.

Ukulele watched them quietly. She wasn’t going to intervene, unless she needed to.

“Don’t apologize for that asshole…” Branch frowned and offered her hand. “I would do it again for you. You deserve way better than him. He had no right to do any of the things he did tonight, or a week and a half ago.”

Goldie didn’t look convinced. She sniffled as tears welled up in her eyes. “If I didn’t come to the village, you wouldn’t have been shot in the leg and raped. It’s all my fault you got hurt, and you’ve been nothing but kind to me. You also saved Sapphire’s life. You didn’t deserve any of this.”

“Now, now…” Branch gently took her hand and pulled her closer. “Don’t blame yourself. He chose to do those things, and he paid for it. It’s over, and he‘ll never hurt you again.” He gave her a gentle hug. He wanted to show her that he wasn’t mad at her.

Goldie hugged him back and cried softly. “He was my study buddy for years. He asked more than once to be a couple, but I declined each time. He knew I was graduating, and must have decided he wasn’t taking no for an answer anymore. I had to get away from him.” Tears ran down her cheeks. She felt so defeated, even though she had killed him, and ended his possessiveness.

“He was a coward. When a lady tells you no, you respect it and move on. I’m so sorry he did this to you.” Branch rubbed her back soothingly.

“He didn’t understand the word, no.” Goldie sniffled and rubbed her face of tears. She crawled into the bed with him and cuddled into him. She hadn’t voiced it, but he had instantly won her trust that night. He had possibly saved her life. She was forever in his debt.

“Not every guy is like that...” Branch reassured her as she cuddled into him. He closed his eyes and sighed tiredly. It had been a long and hard night.

“I know…” Goldie whispered. “I’m just nervous.” She let out a soft sigh. “I have an answer to your question earlier.”

“To what question?” Branch cracked his eyes open and glanced at her. He had asked her a few questions that she hadn’t answered yet.

“The one asking if I was abused as a child.” Goldie looked sad. “I wasn’t sexually abused, but my father did abuse me physically, mentally, and emotionally.”

“I’m so sorry…” Branch rubbed her hand with his hand. He wondered if Hope was hurt by their father too. It was no wonder they were both so nervous. He didn’t know they were not biologically related.

“When I was little, my mom, Diamond, realized I was a very smart little girl. She home schooled me, knowing I would exceed my classmates.” Goldie sighed sadly. “I was nine when I finished primary school. When I was eleven, I was months from graduating high school, when my parents got into a fight. My dad had had enough of my mom giving me and my brother, Guy, all of her attention. He pulled a gun out on her and gave her a fatal shot in the head. That was why I was so upset about shooting Silver like I had and why I had hesitated.” She sniffled and trembled. “He went after my brother next. He shot my seven year old brother multiple times, before he went still. After that, he turned to me, and shot me next. I blacked out. The next thing I remember was waking up in the hospital. I had a bandage around my head, and my hair was shaved off. He had shot me in the head, but the bullet traveled inside my skull, and exited out the back of my head. I was a sick girl, but I had survived it. I found out while I was recovering that my dad had shot himself in the head after he had shot me. I was the only one in my immediate family who survived his attack. Ginger was mom’s best friend. She took me in right away. Hope was my best friend since before we were born. She became my sister…”

Branch listened to her and frowned when he realized that she had been a very lucky troll. “I’m sorry he did that to you. You didn’t deserve it.”

“It’s not your fault.” Goldie sniffled and closed her eyes tightly. “I was named after my father. His name was Gold. I look just like him. Mom was a white troll, with white hair, and baby blue eyes. Guy looked like her too.”

“Do you hate your name?” Branch asked curiously. He was going to try to find a new name for her, if she didn’t care for her own name.

“Yes and no…” Goldie frowned. “My mom gave it to me, but I hate that I was named after the same asshat that ended her life, and the life of my baby brother.”

“Would you like a nickname?” Branch inquired. If he could fix it, he was going to try.

“What would my nickname be?” Goldie looked up at him. She wanted other trolls to still call her Goldie, because it was her name, but a fitting nickname could be a nice change.

“Well, you have three sweet little babies. I think the nickname Mama would be sweet and suitable.” Branch smiled at her. He was glad she told him her story. Now that he knew, he planned to handle her with extra tender loving care.

“Mama Goldie? I think I could get used to that.” Goldie cracked a smile. Branch was helping her slowly relax, but she had a long way to go. She was glad she could talk to him about what had happened. She hoped by telling him, he would understand why she was jumpy and nervous. She didn’t want to cause him more problems. To her, he was her hero. She felt he deserved the best.


	12. A Family Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected group makes an appearance at King Peppy’s kingdom.

Later that morning, a group of three trolls entered the village. They looked around for two trolls. They were looking for Goldie and Hope.

King Peppy noticed the group of three. He went to approach them, and smiled when he realized one of them looked like an older version of Hope. “Hello? What can I do for you?”

“Yes, I’m looking for my youngest daughters, Hope and Goldie.” It was Ginger. The forty-five year old light yellow glitter troll was very worried. She had walked to the ocean, and King Trollex had directed her to King Peppy’s village. She hoped that her girls were OK. Her older girls were with her and were also very worried about their sisters.

Faith was a light green glitter troll. The twenty-four year old looked around with a worried look on her face. “Are they alive?”

Mercy was a light green glitter troll, with light yellow hair, and light green eyes. She was quiet, and had been the whole time. She was so worried that Hope and Goldie had been severely injured or killed.

“Yes, they are here. You must be Ginger, Faith, and Mercy. Follow me.” King Peppy led them towards the medical pod. Hope was in there with Goldie, so he knew he wasn’t going to have to go looking for her. “Your girls have made a great impact on the village in the last week. They’re very sweet girls. Goldie had a rough night last night, so she spent the night in the medical pod. She was uninjured, but she had to defend my other doctor. A troll named Silver attacked them.” He went into the medical troll and pointed towards the medical pod beds.

Ginger rushed over to the bed Branch was in. Goldie had ended up falling asleep next to him, after talking to him most of the night. She hugged her adoptive daughter and let out a sob. “Thank god you’re alright!” She kissed her all over. She was so relieved.

Ginger’s sudden appearance startled Goldie. She gasped when she realized her mom and sister’s had found her and Hope. “Mom?! How did you find us?!” She couldn’t help but let out a soft giggle. “No kisses…” She blushed when she realized Branch was watching. “Branch, this is my mom Ginger, and these are my sisters, Mercy and Faith.”

Branch waved at them, but remained quiet so they could catch up. He had learned during the night that Goldie and Hope hadn’t talked with their family other than to tell them that they were alive.

Hope was suddenly awake. She had fallen asleep in Goldie’s bed. She got up and hugged into Mercy. She whimpered when Faith also embraced her. “Goldie was going to call you this morning, to tell you our address and explain why we haven’t told you where we were, yet. I’m so sorry!”

“You scared us! Both of you! Why didn’t you tell us where you went? What happened?! You missed your graduation! Mercy didn’t even want to go to her own graduation ceremony! She has your diploma...” Faith was flushed with anger. She was glad they were OK, but she wanted answers, immediately.

Mercy held Hope. She was just glad to see that both of them were alive.

“I was so worried about you.” Ginger ran her hand through Goldie’s hair.

“Silver came into the nursery when I was feeding a few orphans. He attacked us and raped us. I was so scared that he would keep attacking me, so I ran away. I’m sorry mom.” Goldie got off the bed and hugged into Ginger. “I adopted those orphans, mom. You’re a grandma now…”

“That son of a bitch! He came here last night?! Where is he?! I’m going to kill him!” Faith snapped angrily. She was livid.

“Goldie killed him to save Branch.” Hope whispered. “He saved her life.”

Mercy looked at Branch. She walked over and looked him over. She could see that his leg was elevated. She removed the blanket and checked his leg. “Thank you for saving her. Looks like you need your leg iced. Where is your freezer?”

Branch’s eyes went wide when Mercy removed his blanket. He wasn’t wearing anything under his blanket, because he hadn’t felt up to fighting his night shorts yet. He was in pain. He was blushed beet red as he pointed towards the freezer in the medical pod. “It’s over there. It has a few ice packs.” He covered himself, since he was unfamiliar with these ladies.

“I’ve got it.” Goldie went to get an ice pack. She came back and placed it on Branch’s leg. “I’ll help you put shorts on in a few minutes, Branch. I’ll give you something for pain first.” She went to get him some medicine.

Ginger eyed Branch. She had seen Goldie cuddled up to him. She didn’t like that he was naked under the blanket. She hoped he didn’t hurt her. She was very protective. “Thank you for saving her Branch. Goldie has been through a lot and so has all three of my girls. I don’t want them hurt again.”

“I understand. I saved her because it was the right thing to do.” Branch smiled softly. He could see why Goldie was so protective. She had a good teacher. Ginger appeared to be just about as feisty as Goldie was.

“Mercy is a doctor too, Branch. We went to college together.” Goldie smiled softly. “If she decides to stay, she can help us here.”

“I’m staying here.” Mercy said firmly. “I’ve got to protect my sisters.”

“I’m staying too.” Faith agreed with Mercy. She wasn’t going anywhere.

“I’m going to stay where my girls settle. We stick together.” Ginger smiled softly. “My girls have been my life since my husband passed away. I don’t want to lose them.” She looked at Goldie. “I want to meet the orphans that you adopted.”

“Looks like the population just grew a little more.” Goldie smiled softly. She led Ginger over to the medical pod cradle and introduced the three babies. She told her their names, and let her hold Basil and Obsidian. She explained Sapphire’s prognosis, and told her she might not walk at all. She was glad that Ginger, Faith, and Mercy made it there safely. She hoped Silver didn’t cause them problems with their trip there. She was just as protective of them as they were of her.


	13. Frustrating News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goldie finds out something aggravating.

It took a few weeks for Goldie’s family to settle down into a new home. Between Goldie, Mercy, and Branch, they figured out that Mercy would work at night, Goldie would work during the day, and Branch would cover the weekends and be on-call as a backup just in case there was a need for extra assistance. Branch had allowed this, so that he could focus more on his bunker and help his brother with making medicine. He also had to deal with the patent being broken. He found out that the company that they had a contract with them had made small changes to their machine, and sold it as a new product. He made a decision with Sky, that if they were going to patent a product again, they were going to make sure that couldn’t happen again.

Branch was starting to court Goldie, now that his leg felt better, and he had settled the patent. He was on the way to the medical pod with a present for her. He had also brought her lunch. He went into the medical pod and frowned when he picked up on the scent of vomit. He set her lunch and present on a table. He walked over to the bathroom and cringed when he heard Goldie heave. His heart sank. He had a bad feeling she was pregnant. They had talked about it, and Goldie had told him she didn’t want Silver’s baby. She had told him she had cleansed herself after the rape, but he had a feeling that Silver’s seeds took to her pod before she had a chance to shower. Cleansing like that had a small percentage of effectiveness.

Goldie heard him come in. She waited for her stomach to settle, before looking up at him. “I don’t feel good, Branch. Can you please take over for the rest of the day? I’m so sorry…” Tears filled her eyes. She knew she was pregnant and it upset her. It felt like Silver stole so much from her. It wasn’t fair.

“I can take over. Let’s get you something for nausea.” Branch helped her to her feet and walked her over to a bed. He had her sit down, and then went to grab pills for her to take, that would help with nausea and wouldn’t hurt a baby.

“I took a pregnancy test. It was positive…” Goldie curled up on her side, in the bed. She began crying hard.

Branch got the pills set up, and got some water. He walked over to Goldie and set the medicine and water aside. “I’m very sorry, Mama.” He went to put his hand on her shoulder, to comfort her, but she wasn’t having it. He backed up when she began shoving him away. He looked down and cringed when his own concerns came over him. Silver had raped him too, and he was worried he might be pregnant as well. It was too early to be sure. He understood why she was so upset, and why she was also angry.

“I don’t want to be touched right now!” Goldie pulled the blanket over her head and sniffled. “Just leave me be for right now…”

“Alright, Mama. I’ll be in the bathroom, cleaning up.” Branch left her to grieve that her first pregnancy wasn’t what she wanted. He didn’t blame her at all.

Moments later, Peppy came in with Lily. He looked nervous as he led her over to a bed. “Deep breaths mama. It’s going to be alright.”

Lily was in labor. She walked over to the bed and breathed through a contraction. She was a couple of days overdue, so she was glad that her little princess had finally decided to show up. “Oh god, it hurts…”

Goldie heard Lily come in. She got off the bed and walked over to her. His problems, momentarily forgotten. “How far apart are the contractions? Have your membranes ruptured?”

“Yeah, she was in the middle of breakfast when it broke. She didn’t want to come until the contractions were three minute apart.” Peppy helped Lily get comfortable in the bed.

Branch came out and smiled when he saw Lily. “I was wondering when you would have her.” He got ready to help Lily deliver her baby.

Lily settled on her side and smiled at Branch when he came out. “Have you given it to her yet?” She had helped pick out Goldie’s present. She hoped Goldie would like it.

Goldie looked between Lily and Branch. She wondered what she was talking about.

Peppy held Lily’s hand. The first time father was eager to see their baby girl. He was focused on Lily.

“No, I haven’t had a chance to give it to her yet, but I can give it to her now.” Branch smiled and went to grab a small box out of his bag. It was wrapped with white wrapping paper, and tied with a light blue bow. He carried it over, with a stack of baby blankets. He set the blankets down beside Lily, and then put the present in Goldie’s hands. “This is a little present from me, to a very precious gift in my life. I hope you like it.”

Lily cringed during a contraction, but watched with interest. She was so glad she got to watch Goldie open this present.

Goldie saw the box, and immediately suspected it was an engagement ring. She frowned and shook her head. “Oh Branch, I’m not ready…” She was so worried that they were moving too fast.

“It’s not what you think it is. I’m not ready either.” Branch smiled softly. “Open it…”

“Branch has an extra special present for you Goldie. I hope you like it.” Lily breathed hard. She was getting close, but Goldie and Branch were giving her the distraction she needed to endure labor.

Goldie hesitated, before opening the box. Tucked in some down feathers was a ring. She shot a glare up at Branch, before taking the ring out. It had an opal stone the shape of a diamond on it, with two tiny amethyst stones on each side of it. She realized it wasn’t an engagement ring, but it was still very special. “Is this a promise ring?”

“I’m falling in love with you, Mama. I want to get a little more serious, but only if you’re ready. Not a marriage yet. I was just hoping to make us official as boyfriend and girlfriend.” Branch looked nervous. After Goldie’s reaction earlier, he was worried that she would throw that ring at him and tell him no. He wasn’t going to ask yet, but Lily seemed so excited. He didn’t want to disappoint their queen.

Goldie thought for a minute, before looking up at Branch. “I accept this gift.” She put the ring on her finger, and then embraced Branch. “We can be together. You make me feel brave and secure.” She began singing. She still had a long way to go, before her confidence was built, but Branch was helping her grow. She knew he would walk with her during this difficult time in her life.

Lily had tears in her eyes. “I told you she would say yes!” She screamed the last part. She shifted in the bed, and then bared down and began pushing.

Peppy held her hand as she pushed. He glanced down and saw that their baby was crowning. He shook with nerves.

Branch gave Goldie a kiss on her cheek, before turning his attention to Lily. “Almost there Lily. I see magenta hair, like her daddy.”

Goldie rubbed her cheek as she watched Lily push. It wasn’t the first time she had seen a birth, but it was the first time it was someone she knew. “Good job Lily! Push!”

Lily struggled as she pushed. She screamed in agony as her daughter’s head emerged. “I’m tearing!” She breathed hard and pushed again.

“I’m so sorry, my sweets.” Peppy ran his hand through her hair. He felt awful for contributing to her pain.

Branch wiped some of the blood and fluids away from Poppy’s face. “She’s a big girl. Almost there Lily.”

Goldie left to get the surgical set, fluids, and a needle to draw blood from Peppy, just in case Lily bled out.

Lily cried out as she pushed Poppy out. She looked down and watched as Branch cleaned her up. “Oh god, that hurt so badly!” She bled badly from a tear.

Poppy cried in Branch’s hands. She was a healthy baby trolling.

Peppy watched on and frowned when he saw that Lily was bleeding badly. “I’m sorry Lily…”

Branch got Poppy clean, and then gave her to Lily. When Goldie returned, he got to work on stitching her tear closed. “You’re going to need some fluids and blood.”

Goldie went ahead and set up the blood and fluids. When she had finished up, she left to get sick again.

Lily watched Goldie go. “Is Goldie alright?”

“She’s pregnant…” Branch whispered as he worked on the stitches. “She’s upset about it.”

“So her babies will have a little brother or sister? That’s a good thing! She’s going to make pretty babies…” Lily set Poppy up to nurse. She was an optimistic troll, and usually saw the positive in everything.

“I agree. She’ll make pretty babies, just like my beautiful wife.” Peppy gave Lily a kiss. He was glad that both Lily and Poppy were doing OK.

Goldie overheard Lily. She closed her eyes and waited for her stomach to settle again. Lily did make her feel better. She hoped that the little one didn’t look like Silver, but even if he or she did, she was going to try to handle it with pride. She had to try, because this baby didn’t ask to be conceived. She knew it wasn’t its fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the song that Goldie sang. I do not own the song. All credit goes to the creators!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0iyrHs960HM


	14. Father On A Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branch thinks he is pregnant, so he goes to the medical pod to find out.

For the next two weeks, Branch did everything he could to spoil Goldie, because he felt she deserved it. He took her on dates, surprised her with flowers, and baked her treats. He also gave her some time off, so she could adjust to the medicine she was on for her morning sickness. He was lovestruck, and he wanted her to see that he would go over the moon for her. She was precious to him, and he was going to do what it took to help her get through all of the hardships she endured earlier in her life and recently.

As morning rose, Branch was on his way to the medical pod. A nightmare had him determined to find out if he was pregnant or not. He had dreamt that he had six silver colored trollings running around, causing all sorts of havoc and mayhem. He didn’t want to be pregnant, but he couldn’t help but notice that he was avoiding foods he normally loved and was eating things he normally didn’t care for. He had to be sure. Once in the medical pod, he walked over to the medicine cabinet and grabbed a pregnancy test. He headed for the bathroom and closed the door.

Goldie saw him come in, and frowned when she watched him retreat to the bathroom with the test. She cracked the bathroom door open and swallowed hard when she heard him start urinating. “Do you think you’re..?”

“I think so…” Branch finished peeing, and then waited for any changes with the pregnancy test. When it did change, he hung his head. He went to take care of the test. He then washed his hands and walked over to Goldie. “I’m pregnant…” He sounded disappointed. He was really hoping he wasn’t. Especially after the nightmare.

Goldie pulled him close and held him. “We’ll get through this together.” She let out a soft sigh. “At least our babies will be related…”

“Yeah, through that asshole.” Branch complained. He snuggled with her and frowned. “I had a nightmare last night that I had five babies that looked just like him.”

“That’s a lot of babies.” Goldie frowned and snuggled with him. “I don’t think it’s possible. I pulled him off of you. It’s a shock that you conceived, unless he managed to cum inside of you before I shot him…”

“He did…” Branch closed his eyes tightly. He thought for a moment, before letting her go. “Can you do an ultrasound? I want to see how many there are. When we’re done checking my pod, we can see how many you’re carrying too.”

“We can do that.” Goldie went to get the ultrasound machine. She set it up and waited for Branch to settle on the bed next to the machine. She put some gel on his belly, and then put the probe on his belly. It took a few minutes for her to find a good image of his pod. She scanned over it gently a few times, before spotting a single pod with two tiny embryos. She couldn’t help but let out a nervous giggle. She moved the probe a few times, to make sure there were only the two.

“What’s so funny?” Branch looked nervous. He had spotted one pod, but had missed that there were two babies inside it. He had looked away for a moment to take a drink of water. He was thirsty.

“That was a nervous laugh. Looks like you’re having more then one for sure.” She scanned over the two babies again and glanced over at him. “Quadruplets.” She knew it was just twins, but she wanted to mess with him a little bit to break the tension.

The color left Branch’s face. He rested his head back and groaned. “I’m in serious trouble. That’s a lot of babies to have at once.”

Goldie saw him go pale. She snorted a little bit, before wiping the gel off his belly. “I was kidding. It appears to be identical twins…”

“Oh? You’re a jokester now, are you?” Branch raised a brow as he looked up at her. He was relieved it was two, instead of four, but it still had him nervous. He hoped that Silver’s babies behaved. He didn’t look forward to any attitude that Silver’s children might have.

“I can be.” Goldie nudged him gently. “It’s my turn. Get down.” She crawled into the bed next to him. She was hoping for one baby. Silver didn’t need to have more than three kids. She was grateful that Hope wasn’t pregnant. She had been very worried about her.

Branch got off the bed and checked Goldie’s belly with the probe. He found her pod, and found one baby within it. “Just one baby for my pretty Mama.”

“Thank goodness…” Goldie sighed in relief. She wiped the gel off her body, and then pulled him closer. She gave him a kiss. “I’ll help you out with your twins, if you help me with my kids.”

Branch groaned when she kissed him. He nodded and smiled softly. “That’s the plan anyway, right?”

“Yep, but now we’re going to have six kids, instead of four.” Goldie smiled softly. “We’re going to have six babies in diapers.”

“Not if Basil has anything to say about it. He hates a wet diaper already.” Branch chuckled. He could already picture Basil removing his diaper regularly, as soon as he was old enough to figure out how to get it off.

“Just watch, he’ll be the last one to potty train, of the six. He’s stubborn already.” Goldie smiled softly. She could see that Branch was a little more relaxed. She had figured out the last month that she needed him as much as he needed her. She looked forward to many more years with him. She had a feeling a wedding proposal would come soon. She wondered how he would pop the question. Things ran differently at Peppy’s village then in the city. She looked forward to any surprise he threw at her. She was in love with him and wanted him to be a part of her life, for the rest of their lives.


	15. Chicken Whisperer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smidge tries to help move Branch’s proposal along.

For the next few weeks, Goldie and Branch continued to date. Branch was a little worried about asking Goldie too early to marry him but didn’t voice his concerns. He didn’t think Goldie would say yes, and the last thing the pregnant father wanted to do was anger his pregnant girlfriend. He wanted to live.

Smidge had a hunch that Branch needed a little help with proposing. She had overheard Goldie and Hope talking, and found out Goldie was worried about Branch, and hoped that he would propose soon. She thought about it, and soon came up with an idea for a prank. The heavily pregnant mom planned to have Goldie ride a chicken. She knew it was a long shot, since Goldie seemed to be afraid of the chickens, but she was determined to try. She made her way to Goldie’s flower pod and knocked on the door.

Goldie answered it and smiled when she saw it was Smidge. “Hi Smidge. What a pleasant surprise to see you out and about. Are you feeling OK?” She let her friend inside. She had slowly learned to trust the mischievous dwarf mama. She had been a helpful babysitter for her three little ones, while she was at work.

“I’m doing just fine. I think the twins might arrive soon. I’ve been spotting.” Smidge waddled into the flower pod and settled down on a small chair that was made just for her.

“I was about to go for a walk. Would you like to join me? We can stay close just in case you go into labor. The walk might help kick start it.” Goldie went to get Smidge a glass of water. She was more than happy to help Smidge out.

“Actually, I wanted to talk to you. I noticed that you and Branch are meant to be, but I’m not sure if you knew about our village’s traditions. Are you aware that you need to ride a chicken around town in order to show your future mate that you care deeply for them?” Smidge kept a straight face. She was hoping this would work.

“No one told me about that.” Goldie returned with a glass of water. She gave it to Smidge and watched her drink. “I don’t like chickens, Smidge. They’re so much bigger than us and they like chasing me around.” She recalled a chicken chasing her just a couple of weeks after coming into the village. She had been wary ever since.

“They chase you, because they like you.” Smidge smiled up at Goldie. “Don’t you love Branch?”

“I do love Branch.” Goldie sounded nervous. “Isn’t there another way?”

“Nope, it has to be a chicken, and you have to ride it around town.” Smidge looked serious. She wanted to see this so badly.

“I don’t think this is safe. I’m almost three months pregnant.” Goldie didn’t look so sure. She didn’t ask for her baby, but that didn’t mean she wanted to hurt it or cause a miscarriage.

“The baby will be fine.” Smidge got up and nudged her towards the door. “I know the best one for the job too. She’s very tame.” The chicken she thought of was not tame.

“If you insist…” Goldie gave her three babies to Smidge and headed for the door. She opened the door for Smidge and followed her towards the chicken coop.

Smidge tucked the babies into her hair and walked over to the chicken coop. She let Goldie inside. She walked around, and then pointed towards a coffee colored chicken by the name of Mocha. “She’s a good one to ride. She’ll definitely help you impress Branch.”

“I sure hope you’re right.” Goldie climbed onto Mocha and held onto her feathers. She squealed when Mocha flapped her wings. “I can’t do this!” She began to shake with nerves.

“Sure, you can…” Smidge grabbed a piece of corn and led Mocha out of the coop. She threw it towards the medical pod and smirked when Mocha ran after it.

Goldie screamed when Mocha began to run. She held on tightly and closed her eyes. She was regretting her life decisions. She couldn’t believe that Smidge talked her into doing this.

Mocha ate the corn, and then began walking around. She spotted a bug and ran after it. She loved when she got freedom and did not hold still.

Smidge giggled as she watched Mocha chase after the bug. It was so fun watching the expression on Goldie’s face. “You should see the look on your face!”

Branch had heard Goldie’s scream from inside of the medical pod. He came out and gasped when he saw that Goldie was riding Mocha. “Goldie?! What are you doing?! This isn’t safe!” He hurried after Mocha. He didn’t want Goldie to fall off and get hurt.

“Smidge said this is a village tradition!” Goldie opened her eyes for a moment, just to close them again. She squealed when Mocha flapped her wings to help her run faster. She held on tightly to the bird. She had her life and the life of her baby to protect.

Mocha flew up into a tree and ate the bug she was chasing. She clucked as she watched Branch from down below.

Smidge couldn’t stop laughing. She held her stomach as tears ran down her cheeks. “I’ve never been so amused in my life!” She snorted and wiped a few tears away. She had felt a few contractions up to this point, but she was having too much fun to care that this may have started labor.

“Damn you Smidge! This isn’t safe! Goldie, you can’t take her word for anything...” Branch climbed up the tree, and then helped Goldie off of Mocha. He held her to him and climbed down the tree. He sat her down and hugged into her tightly. “I was so scared that you were going to get hurt! Don’t do that again!” He sounded angry, but his face suggested he was actually very upset.

“I’m sorry Branch. I’m alright. A little shaken, but no harm done.” Goldie glared over at Smidge. “You lied to me?! For kicks and giggles?! You little monster!” She lunged towards Smidge but was held back by Branch. “Let me go! I’m going to eat her alive!”

“Eat me? I’m almost scared. You’re all bark, and no bite.” Smidge snorted and began laughing again. She looked down when she noticed her water had broken. She looked up at them and grinned. “Thanks for helping me go into labor, Goldie. About time…” She waddled towards the medical pod. She was still grinning and laughing. She was very amused and had a high pain tolerance.

“Let’s go help her. You know she needs surgery. Daisy might come out on her own but Daffodil isn’t coming out of her without it.” Branch took Goldie’s hand and followed Smidge.

“I’m too mad at her to operate. I’ll go get Biggie.” Goldie pulled her hand free from Branch and then ran to go get Biggie.

Smidge went into the medical pod and settled down by a bed. She groaned during the next contraction.

Branch walked in and went to set up for the surgery. He settled Sapphire, Basil, and Obsidian in a cradle, so they wouldn’t be in the way during the surgery. He helped Smidge into the surgical bed, and gave her a spinal block. He then settled her on her back and prepared her belly for surgery. “You’re going to feel pressure.” He cut her open carefully, so that she could have more children in the future. He reached her baby pod, and cut it open. Inside, there were two seperate trolling pods for each twin, similar in shape to an egg, that acted like a placenta in mammals. He gently removed them both, and set them beside Smidge. He removed the little ones from their pods and began cleaning them up. “They both look like you, but different sizes.”

The bigger of the twins was Daffodil. She was a big girl and had gigantism, like her father. She cried next to her mama and sprawled out. She was glad to be freed from the tight quarters of her pod.

The smaller of the twins was Daisy. She was a tiny girl and had dwarfism, like her mother. She wailed loudly next to her sister. She wasn’t happy to be out of her nice warm home.

Smidge watched on with interest. She was glad that both girls were crying loudly. “They’re so cute.”

Goldie came in shortly after with Biggie. She had him stay in the front room, before joining Branch in the back. She gently took the babies once they were dry, and took them to the front without saying a word. It felt glorious to her to steal Smidge’s babies from her. She felt that it was only fair after she took Obsidian without asking. She was nicer though, and gave them to Biggie to hold.

Biggie smiled widely when Goldie placed his daughters in his arms. “They look just like Smidge.” He beamed with pride. He was so glad that they had made it to term.

“She took them before I could feed them!” Smidge complained with flushed cheeks. She was angry that her newborns were snatched up so quickly after being born.

“After what you pulled, it’s deserved! You need to be stitched up first anyway...” Branch glared up at her. He had just cleaned out her pod, and was stitching it closed. “They’ll be fine.”

About an hour later, after Smidge was stitched up and cleaned, she was settled in the front room. She glared over at Goldie. “Where are my babies?!”

“Right here mama.” Biggie moved over to her and gently settled them down with Smidge. He helped her set them up to nurse. “You did a great job, cupcake.” He gave her a kiss. He was glad that she endured labor safely. He had been so worried.

Goldie watched them, and then looked at Branch when he came out. “I talked to Biggie. He said that riding a chicken is not a tradition for proposals. I’m ticked at her.”

“Is that what this was all about?” Branch smiled softly. He pulled her close and gave her a kiss. “She’s a brat. I’m sorry she scared you. As far as the proposal? I’ve honestly been terrified to ask you, but I would love to have you as mine. I don’t have your proposal present with me. I’m sorry Goldie.”

Goldie kissed him hungrily and smiled when he admitted he had been nervous but did want her. “I accept…” It wasn’t the way she pictured her proposal being, but she was glad he felt as much love towards her as she did for him. She looked forward to their wedding. She hoped they would do it before they began getting too round in the bellies. She already had plans of talking to the local seamstress as soon as possible. She couldn’t wait for her wedding day.


	16. Check Up And Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goldie sees Lily and Poppy for a check up.

For the next week, Goldie made arrangements for her wedding with Branch. She had seen the local seamstress, Silk. Silk was heavily pregnant with twins, but was more than happy to help her with her wedding dress. She had also arranged for a troll named River, to help her with flower arrangements. River was a young mother, with two twin boys that were only a year old. Creek and Stream tried to help their mother, River, but they were more busy getting into things, then helping.

During one of her shifts, Goldie was writing down notes in a notebook. She was hoping some of her planning would be approved by Branch. He seemed very interested in what she talked about and planned, but she hadn’t heard very many of his own ideas. She wondered what he might have in mind. He was often so secretive and sneaky. She loved when he surprised her. She looked forward to the day they got married. She wanted to get closer to him and felt safe with him.

Queen Lily came into the medical pod with King Peppy. They were there for two reasons. Poppy was due for a check-up, and they also wanted to talk to her about Silver’s death. They had been communicating with the leader of Goldie’s city. They didn’t want a war to start, so they had been keeping in touch with appropriate authority, but kept Goldie under protective watch, since she did kill another troll.

“Good morning Lily.” Goldie set her notebook down and walked over to her friend. She was getting very close to her and thought of her as a best friend. She gave her a hug and sighed heavily when she hugged her back. She loved Lily’s hugs. They were stress relieving.

“You seem a little tense.” Lily held her and rubbed her back soothingly. “Are you doing OK?” She had been trying to visit Goldie was much as possible, but it was harder now that Poppy was born. She had to focus on her newborn and take care of her.

“I’m alright. I’m just nervous and excited about our wedding.” Goldie closed her eyes tightly. “I trust him, but it’s a lot to take in, in such a short time.” She was nervous that they might be moving a little too fast, but she did love Branch. Her mind had been conflicting for her a lot lately.

“Branch is a great troll. Of all the trolls of the village, I would trust him and his brother the most. You’re in good hands Goldie.” Peppy smiled at her and joined in the hug. “How is the morning sickness?”

“Branch is so wonderful for you.” Lily let the hug go, and then gently settled Poppy down on a bed. She changed Poppy’s diaper for Goldie since it was soiled.

“It’s fading away.” Goldie turned her attention to Poppy. She gave her a head to toe exam and smiled when Poppy smiled at her. “She’s getting so big and is so cute.” She smiled up at Poppy’s parents. “She’s healthy and is a good weight. You’re doing a great job.”

“That’s good.” Peppy watched Goldie inspect his daughter. He was glad to hear that she was doing well. “I talked to President Sparrow. He says that he has finalized paperwork. He says you have nothing to worry about anymore. The family understands what he did, and that he had done some terrible things. He said Silver had also harassed other girls in the college, so to all of us, you did the world a favor. I hope now you can put this all behind you and sigh a breath of relief.”

“If you like, we can move all your things from your old city here. Your family’s things too.” Lily gently changed Poppy’s diaper. “You’ve become an important part of our lives, so I really hope you’ll stay.” She was so worried that Goldie would move back home.

Goldie took in all the information, before letting out a sigh of relief. She had been so worried that President Sparrow would send authority figures to come find her and take her to jail. It had been a huge fear. Especially being three months pregnant. She was pretty sure the baby wouldn’t survive it, and she wasn’t sure if she could either. She may have been a feisty troll, but most trolls that went to jail were very mean and nasty. She didn’t think she could handle that. “I’m not leaving this village. It’s much smaller than what I’m used to, and it has been a huge culture shock for me, but I’ve never felt so welcomed anywhere then I have here. You’ve all helped me through the hardest time in my life. For that, I’m forever in your debt. I feel honored to be one of your three doctors.”

“You’ve been a huge blessing Goldie. I’m glad you’re staying.” Peppy gave out a huge sigh of relief and gave her another hug. He had been worried that she might leave, knowing that the city was now safe for her again.

“Thank goodness! I was so worried that you would leave.” Lily picked up Poppy, and then turned and joined in the hug, so that Poppy was pressed gently between Goldie and Lily. She was also extremely relieved.

Goldie smiled widely and snuggled with her friends. She had been so stressed out, but King Peppy and Queen Lily had made her feel welcomed and loved. She still had a long way to go, but this helped her mental well being. She was glad that they accepted her the way she was. She had no plans of ever leaving the village, other than for a vacation.


	17. A Love Like No Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branch shows Goldie just how much he loves her.

Before the wedding was going to happen, Goldie decided that she and her family needed to get their things from the city. It took longer than expected, but they were not alone as they moved their things from President Sparrow’s city, to King Peppy’s village. Branch, Sky, Biggie, and Hickory helped the girls move their things. All four boys were appreciated for their hard work. Mercy couldn’t help but feel a connection with Sky, and spent more of the moving trip next to him, talking about school and learning what he had been doing with his life. She admired his intelligence. Hope was quiet most of the trip and stayed close to Biggie. She trusted him and Smidge the most. She had promised Smidge that she would keep a close eye on him and make sure her big teddy bear made the journey safely. During their venture, Biggie found a baby glitter worm, that he named Mr. Dinkles. Faith had kept close to Hickory. She appreciated that he had helped her sisters during their time of need. They talked mostly about Hickory’s job. He was often gone for days at a time to deliver letters for the village, and to bring letters back. She wanted to go with him on at least one of his trips. To her, traveling sounded like a lot of fun.

It took a month for them to get everything moved, because they were walking. Branch insisted they take frequent rest stops. He didn’t want Goldie to push herself while pregnant. He had become very protective of her. They were able to get everything moved successfully.

It was the morning of Branch and Goldie’s wedding. Goldie was up early that morning after spending the night at the bunker. She had left her three babies in the care of Hope, knowing she could feed them for her. She ate breakfast, showered, and had settled down in front of a mirror. She began doing her hair. She breaded it into a crown like shape and set it with bobby pins. She put some hairspray on it. Once her hair was done, she went to make a snack. She had been eating small snacks as her pregnancy progressed. At four months pregnant, she had a noticeable baby bump, but her dress didn’t need to be altered. As she nibbled on a strawberry, she couldn’t help but notice that someone was singing. She got up and went over to Branch’s bedroom. Inside, she saw him singing on his bed. She listened to him quietly. She thought he had an angelic voice. As he ended the song, she walked in and embraced him. “You sing beautifully.”

Branch blushed and hugged her back. “Mama? You weren’t supposed to hear that yet.” He held her and smiled. “I was practicing.” He looked at her hair. “Your hair looks so nice.” He noticed the scar from when her father had shot her. He was so glad that Gold hadn’t killed her. She was the best thing that had happened to him.

“You can sing it again. I don’t mind.” Goldie kissed him and snuggled into him. “I love you so much…”

Branch returned the kiss and held her. “I love you too.” He kissed her several more times, before looking into her golden colored eyes. “I’m glad we get to spend the rest of our lives together.”

“I’m glad too.” Goldie watched his light blue eyes. “I feel so lucky…”

“The feeling is mutual.” Branch smiled and held her close to him. Cuddling was proving to be a little more interesting lately. Between his twins and her baby, there was a lot of movement going on between them. It was as if their little ones were talking to each other from pod to pod.

Goldie and Branch didn’t cuddle for long. It was time to get ready for their wedding. Goldie left to go to Silk’s home. Once there, she held still as Silk made sure the dress fit alright.

Silk was notably thinner and had her twins tucked into her hair. The little rascals had hair tied inside her, even though they were fraternal twins. They had almost killed Silk about a month earlier before they left to start the moving process, but thankfully Mercy had saved her life by performing a cesarean section in the middle of the night. Silk had named them Satin and Chenille.

“How are you doing?” Goldie looked worried. Silk was a single mother and had been taking care of her daughters with a surgical scar. It couldn’t have been easy.

“I’m alright.” Silk smiled up at her. “The village takes care of everyone here. They made sure I got what I needed while I recovered from having the twins. Everything’s set. How does it feel?” The red-violet troll smiled at her. She put her blue and dark green hair into a ponytail. She had to finish getting ready too.

“I’m glad…” Goldie looked in a mirror. “I love it. Thank you so much Silk.” She took a deep breath, before heading towards the door. She felt hot and odd in clothing, but for this special day, she was going to make an exception. She headed for Ginger’s home. She wanted her mom to see her dress, before marrying Branch. She walked in and giggled when Ginger walked over and began fussing over her. “Do you like it?” She ran her hand over the white dress. She thought Silk did a great job.

“You’re so pretty. I’m so proud of you.” Ginger kissed her forehead and smiled at her. “Your mother would be so proud.” She rested her hand on Goldie’s belly. She grinned when she felt a kick. “Have you thought of a name?”

“Yeah, his name will be Guy Diamond, after my mom and brother.” Goldie teared up. “He would have been sixteen. I miss him. I miss mom too.”

“He would have loved to see this.” Ginger hugged her gently. “Let’s get going. It’s almost time.” She shooed Goldie towards the door. She didn’t want them to be late.

Goldie walked out the door and headed for where the wedding was taking place. She looked around and smiled at everyone as she walked towards the wedding alter. She met River near the alter. River gave her a bouquet of flowers and wished her good luck.

Branch began singing the song that he had sung earlier. He looked nervous. He hoped that he would make Goldie happy, because she was the best thing that happened to him.

Goldie felt tears sting as she walked over to Branch. She stood in front of him and blushed when he kissed her cheek. “I love you, Branch.”

“I love you too, Mama.” Branch smiled widely. He faced her and watched her eyes. He was lovestruck, and couldn’t imagine his life without her.

King Peppy opened a book and began reading out of it. “Thank you, everyone, for gathering here today, to bear witness of the union of these two doctors, in holy matrimony. If you believe that these two should not wed, speak now, or forever hold your peace.”

As if prompted to do so, Basil let out a loud squeal. He began fusing and sprawled out in Hope’s arms.

Sapphire was with Faith, and began crying. She didn’t like when Basil was fussy.

Obsidian squealed and wriggled in his stroller. He wanted to be part of the conversation.

Of course Poppy, Satin, Chenille, and all the other younger babies had to join in the conversation. The babies had a lot to say.

Goldie giggled and put her hand up to her mouth. “They have so much to say.”

Branch chuckled and looked towards Basil. “I don’t think he approves.”

King Peppy laughed and shook his head. “Overruled…” He smiled at the young couple, before reading the vows to them. Once he was done, he smiled up at them. “Branch, do you take Mama Goldie, to have and to hold, until death departs you?”

“I do…” Branch smiled at Goldie.

King Peppy looked at Goldie. “Mama Goldie, do you take Branch, to have and to hold, until death departs you?”

“I do…” Goldie was breathing hard with anxiety and excitement. She moved closer to Branch. She was worried she might faint because she was overheating.

Branch noticed the change and took her into his arms. He held her closely. “I’ve got you.”

“Then, by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride, when she is ready for it.” King Peppy set the book aside and helped Goldie into a chair. He could see that she was faint.

“I’m alright…” Goldie didn’t want to ruin their big day just because she was a little hot. “I’m a little thirsty.”

Mercy hurried over and gave her little sister a glass of water.

Branch fanned her. He could see that she was hot. “Let’s get you out of that dress.” He helped her take some of the fabric off. He knew this was part of the reason why glitter trolls hated clothing.

Goldie giggled and looked up at him. “Getting me undressed already? In front of everyone? Where’s my kiss…” She felt a little better, now that she had some water and less clothing.

“Soon Mama, but not yet. We have a party to go to.” Branch chuckled, before giving her a long kiss. He was glad she was alright and joking around. It was a good sign.

Goldie returned the kiss and let out a groan of delight. She was married to the best man she had ever met. She hoped that the love would last forever. She had never felt as safe as she did in Branch’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the song that Branch sang. I do not own the song! All credit goes to the creators.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lZp6pmgbZyU


	18. Some Alone Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goldie and Branch spend their first night as husband and wife alone.

Later that night, after the reception, Branch and Goldie walked to her flower pod, for some privacy. Hope had the babies, so they had nothing to worry about. Faith and Ginger had promised to help her. They still needed to move Goldie’s things into the bunker, but planned to use her flower pod occasionally for other things, and as a playhouse, for when the trollings were older. Once inside her flower pod, Goldie went to the kitchen and got a drink of water. She drank it, and then grabbed some snacks. She headed for her bedroom. She was nervous, but excited. She had chosen to make Branch wait, until they were married to mate. A request that he had honored. She appreciated that he waited, but she suspected that he wanted to try after they got married right away. She settled snacks by the bed and turned around. She blushed, seeing that Branch was right behind her.

“You’re so beautiful.” Branch embraced her and kissed her. “You seem a little tense. Are you alright?”

“I’m a little nervous.” Goldie admitted with a soft sigh. “I’ve never mated while conscious before. I’m scared that I’ll hate it.” She looked down and frowned. “I don’t want to disappoint you.” She loved Branch with all of her heart. She didn’t want to lose him, now that she had him.

“You know, there is more to love then sex.” Branch had her look up. “We can do this at your pace and it doesn’t have to be tonight.”

Goldie glanced up at him and let out a nervous giggle. “You want to live. You’ve been submissive to me since you realized I have a dominant personality.”

“I’m perfectly OK with being the submissive mate.” Branch chuckled and gave her a kiss on the cheek. “I might have a temper, but I’m nothing but a soft teddy bear.”

“I know…” Goldie moved closer to him and touched noses with him. “So you’re OK with me taking charge and saying what happens in bed?”

“Absolutely…” Branch rubbed noses with her. He chuckled when she gave him a long kiss. He held her closely and rubbed her back soothingly. He wanted her to be happy and comfortable.

Goldie broke their kiss and looked into his eyes. “Thank you, Branch. You have no idea what this means to me.” She was glad he understood.

“I want you happy Goldie.” Branch caressed her cheek gently. He was more than willing to do everything at her pace.

“You make me happy.” Goldie smiled at him. She pressed against him and wriggled her left hand into his pants. She found his member and began stroking it gently.

Branch held her and moaned as she gently stroked his penis. He let in a deep breath and whimpered when it began swelling up. “That feels so good…”

“I’m glad it does, daddy.” Goldie stroked him for a few minutes, before helping him out of his clothes. She got on her knees and began giving him head. She glanced up at him and made happy noises when he stroked her hair gently. She liked how it felt.

“Oh Goldie…” Branch breathed. He messaged her scalp, and began gently removing her bobby pins, so they were not in the way. He bit his lip as his penis throbbed in Goldie’s mouth. “You’re so gentle…” He groaned when he felt her tongue run over his tip. This was the first time he had had a blow job. He liked it. He rubbed her ears with his fingers and let out a loud moan. “I’m going to cum!”

“Let it come…” Goldie murmured, before continuing. She groaned in delight as his seeds spilled into her mouth. She swallowed his semen and looked up at him. She smiled at him, before trying to stand. She struggled a little bit to get on her feet, but got help from her lover. She kissed him, before crawling into bed. “I want you to be on top, but be gentle.”

“Mm…” Branch followed her onto the bed, and then snuggled up to her. He was glad they were not too far along in their pregnancies to do this comfortably. He grinded her gently, before pushing himself into her. He held her hips and moaned as he rocked inside of her. “Goldie…”

“Branch…” Goldie wasn’t expecting it to feel so good. She moaned loudly and arched her back. “I love you so much!”

“I love you too…” Branch breathed as he bucked his hips. He was glad he was making her feel good.

The two lovers mated well into the night and into the morning. They only stopped to change locations of where they mated. They tried several positions and used some of the snacks to eat off each other. They were happy with each other, and were not afraid to voice it either. It had been a loud and wild night in Goldie’s flower pod, but to her, Branch was worth it. She felt she had made the right decision with accepting him as her mate. She looked forward to a lifetime of love.


	19. Tough As Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapphire endures a second surgery.

For the next month, it was rare to see Goldie and Branch apart. Even when Goldie worked, Branch was there to help her and spend time with her. The same was true for when Branch worked. They had learned in a short amount of time to work together as a team. Now that Sapphire was five months old, they knew it was time for the little paralyzed trolling to have her second surgery. She was becoming more active, and Goldie felt that she needed the surgery, before she caused herself unnecessary damage and pain.

Both Branch and Goldie were round in the midsection, but that didn’t stop them from giving Sapphire the care that she needed. Even though she was their adoptive daughter, they decided that they would perform the surgery themselves. They were both very protective of her, and her brothers. The first thing on their agenda was to sedate her. They left her with Basil and Obsidian, while she settled into a deep sleep. Once she was out cold, Goldie picked her up and carried her to the surgical room.

Basil noticed that Sapphire was unusually quiet. When she left his side, he began crying loudly. Even at five months old, he was starting to learn that Sapphire needed special care. He was angry that his sister was taken from him. He was bonded closely to her and Obsidian.

Obsidian began crying too. He never liked when Basil or Sapphire cried. He was protective of them too and was feisty for such a little fella.

“I know little ones, but this has to be done for her safety.” Branch gave them each a pacifier, before following Goldie to the surgical room.

Both boys promptly spit their pacifiers out. They were not having it and were angry.

Mercy was in the medical pod, to watch the young brothers and to be there for backup, just in case they needed help with the surgery. She settled down with the boys and tried to soothe them. She had a feeling that they were not going to settle down, but she was going to try.

Sky was in there too, as a backup babysitter, and to give Mercy company while they waited for the surgery to be over. He had proposed to Mercy a few weeks earlier, and was close to her. He felt that they had a lot in common and wanted to be with her for life.

It took several hours for Sapphire’s surgery to be complete. Once her back was sewn shut, Goldie carried her out and sat down. The five month pregnant mama was tired after a long day in surgery. Her feet were swollen and throbbing. She hoped that Branch would give her a foot rub later. “She’s stable and is probably going to wake up mad. This is a very painful surgery.”

“At least now she can be a kid and play.” Branch wasn’t far behind Goldie. He sat by her and reached over to caress Sapphire’s cheek. He was glad she survived a second surgery. He had been very worried. “She’s a tough little girl. I’m so glad she survived everything she has been through. She’s going to be beautiful. I bet the boys will do a good job protecting her. She’s going to need it.”

“I’m sure your twin girls will protect her too.” Mercy pointed out. She knew that Branch was waiting to name his twins, until after they were born. She thought girls were just as capable of protecting as boys were.

“Branch children? Yeah, I can see them being very feisty and cranky all the time.” Sky smirked when Branch glared at him. “What? You are cranky all the time. Crazy prepared too.”

Goldie giggled and stuck her tongue out when Branch glared at her. “I agree with him. You can be pretty cranky.”

“I’m not cranky all the time.” Branch complained with fused brows. He didn’t think he fussed all the time. He thought he was nice and sweet sometimes.

Mercy looked between them quietly. She hoped Branch was good to Goldie. She was very protective of her sisters.

“I suppose you do have times when you’re not cranky.” Sky chuckled and nudged him gently. “When you sleep.”

“And when he wants to live.” Goldie smiled and winked at Mercy. She could see that she was worried. She tried to indicate that they were just giving Branch a hard time.

“I do want to live...” Branch mumbled quietly, before getting up and leaving to go to the bathroom. His twins were kicking at his bladder, again.

Sapphire began waking up and immediately began crying softly from the pain she was in. Her weak cries were quickly followed by angry cries from Basil and Obsidian.

“Angry babies.” Mercy picked the boys up and moved over to Goldie’s side. She knew there wasn’t much they could do to soothe Sapphire, other than light pain medicine, but she hoped that having her brothers close would help her.

“I know baby girl. I’m so sorry.” Goldie tried to make Sapphire more comfortable on her chest. She rocked her soothingly. She had already given her what she could as far as medicine went. Time was going to be Sapphire’s best bet. Until then, she had her family at her side to help her get through this painful time in her young life.


	20. Celebrating Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branch and Sky’s birthday party doesn’t go as planned.

A month later, all of Branch and Sky’s friends and family gathered at the bunker to celebrate their twenty second birthday. Branch wasn’t sure about celebrating yet. He had asked Goldie if she wanted to wait until after she had her baby, but she had insisted that she would be just fine. Sky had assured that he would take care of everything, since Goldie and Branch were both heavily pregnant. Mercy promised to help too, since she heard that it was exhausting during the last week or so of pregnancy.

Mercy was in the kitchen, cleaning the dishes from when Sky made breakfast for them. She had married him a couple weeks earlier and was glad she was now married to Sky, so she could be closer to Goldie. She wanted to make sure Branch took good care of her.

Goldie was on the couch. She was resting and watching as their friends and family began to show up. She smiled when Hope came in and walked over. “How’s it going Hope?”

“I’m doing great.” Hope put her hand on Goldie’s belly. She smiled when she felt Guy Diamond brush up against her hand. “He’s so active.”

“Yeah, he’s moving around all the time.” Goldie looked up at Biggie. “Is Smidge treating her good?” She knew that Biggie and Smidge had won Hope’s heart. She was glad Biggie and Smidge made her happy, but she was worried that Smidge might be a brat sometimes.

“She has her moments.” Biggie admitted with a smile. He had proposed to Hope earlier that week, but they weren’t getting married for another month.

“She’s a lot of fun.” Smidge smirked and gave Hope a smack on the buttocks. She giggled when Hope turned and chased after her. “You can’t catch me!”

“You’re lucky that the twins are with Biggie! I’m going to get you!” Hope giggled as she chased Smidge. She had enjoyed playing games with Smidge. Smidge had really helped her become more comfortable in her own skin.

“Can I hold the twins?” Goldie smiled up at Biggie. She loved holding them and talking to them. It was amusing that they were so different in size. She was excited that they were going to be her nieces by marriage.

“Of course…” Biggie gently removed Daffodil from his hair. He settled her in Goldie’s arms, and then got Daisy and settled her next to her sister.

“Hello pretty little ones.” Goldie smiled down at them. 

Daisy looked up at Goldie and smiled. She stretched out and yawned. She had just awakened from a nap.

Daffodil had a pacifier in her mouth and was suckling on it. She watched Goldie with interest. 

“Look at those two. They’re so cute.” Branch walked over and looked at the twins. “I remember when I delivered them. They were so much smaller then.” He rested his hand on his belly. His twins were awake and moving around.

“They’re very cute.” Goldie held the girls for a little bit, before giving them back to Biggie. She retreated to the bathroom. She was pretty sure she was having contractions and felt a little wet between the legs. Once in there, she sat down on the toilet and checked herself. She could feel that her vulva was wet with birth fluids. “Crap…” She whispered. She didn’t want to ruin Branch’s birthday, but she didn’t get to choose when her labor started. She had no choice.

Branch had seen Goldie retreat. He followed her, but let her have privacy in the bathroom. She had retreated quickly and that worried him.

Goldie finished in the bathroom and washed her hands. She walked out and looked at Branch. Tears filled her eyes and ran down her cheeks. “I’m going into labor. I’m so sorry Branch. I thought I would be OK.” She had a guilty look on her face.

“It’s alright…” Branch reassured with a smile. He pulled her into an awkward hug and held her. “I’ve got you…”

Goldie sniffled and nodded. She closed her eyes during the next contraction. “It hurts…”

“I imagine so.” Branch rubbed her back soothingly. “Do you want to have the baby here at home, or do you want to go to the medical pod?”

“I want to have him here.” Goldie whispered. “I want to be part of the party, until the contractions are closer together.”

“Alright, let’s go visit family. He’ll come when he’s ready to join the party.” Branch smiled and kissed her gently. 

Goldie kissed him back, nodded, and headed back to the couch. She settled back down on the couch and rested her hand on her belly. She swallowed hard when the next contraction started up.

Branch walked over to Sky and told him what was going on. He frowned when he felt his own tight squeeze. He cursed internally. He hoped his twins didn’t decide to come at the same time. He wanted Goldie to have the attention and care she needed.

“Let me know if I can help.” Sky patted his brother’s back, and then went back to talking to his friends. He knew labor took time, so there was no need to fuss and overwhelm Goldie yet.

It was a couple of hours before Goldie was unable to tolerate the pain anymore. She got up and headed for their bedroom, to get some privacy. She stopped half way there and whimpered from the pain she was in.

Branch got up when Goldie got up. He followed her and rubbed her back when she stopped. Sweat was rolling down his forehead. A whimper escaped him too as his own belly contracted. He startled when she smacked his hand away. “I’m sorry, Mama…”

“It hurts!” Goldie yelled at him. She didn’t want to be touched anymore. She glared at him before hobbling into their bedroom. She leaned on the bed and hollered in pain.

Branch followed her and winced when she hollered in pain. He knew why she was making so much noise. It was definitely painful. He held his belly as he also had another contraction. He was worried that they might both deliver at the same time. He had promised to catch Guy Diamond when he was born. He thought about calling his brother in there, but he was worried that he would make Goldie mad. “I think I’ll go get Mercy.” He went to leave.

“Don’t leave!” Goldie frowned when she watched him turn to go. “I’m sorry for smacking your hand. It just really hurts.” She crawled into the bed and laid on her side.

“I know it hurts. I still think we need Mercy in here.” Branch looked nervous. He was worried about the babies. He sat beside Goldie and rested his hand on her hip. He wasn’t sure how to comfort her without upsetting her. He wasn’t sure how to tell her that he was also in labor and appeared to be at the same pace as her.

Goldie looked confused. “I thought you said you wanted to deliver him?” Her face scrunched up during the next contraction. She let out another holler. She was in a lot of pain. 

“I do…” Branch swallowed hard and startled when his own water broke. “I think we might deliver at the same time.”

“You’re in labor too?! Oh my god…” Goldie put her head back and whimpered. “Mercy! I need you!”

Mercy came rushing in as fast as her legs allowed. She frowned, seeing that Branch’s pants were wet, and Goldie appeared to be advanced in labor. She didn’t have to ask to know the situation wasn’t going to work in their favor if they were to give birth without help. She quickly left to get a few blankets and quietly helped them settle into good positions on the bed. “Branch? Why didn’t you say anything? I thought Goldie was the only one in labor.”

Faith, Hope, and Ginger also joined them in the bedroom. They quietly settled to watch and give support.

“I was hoping my twins would come after Guy. I’m sorry.” Branch was now nude and curled up on his side facing Goldie. He closed his eyes and breathed hard. He was afraid that he was in a lot of trouble with Goldie. “I wanted Goldie to get the care and attention she needed.”

Goldie could see that Branch was scared. She understood that he was just trying to help her. She gave him a stern look, but reached over and took his hand. “We’ll get through this too…”

Mercy glared at Branch, but did understand that he was trying to take care of her sister. She crossed her arms and waited for one of them to start pushing. “Need I remind you that communication is best during a relationship? You should have said something.”

Branch breathed through the next contraction, and then looked between them. They both didn’t look amused. He winced when Mercy scolded him. “I know. I’m sorry…”

“He’s scared, Mercy.” Goldie hollered in pain during the next contraction. She spread her legs and bared down. “He’s coming out!!!” She screamed in agony.

Mercy got a blanket ready and watched for Guy Diamond. “Good push Goldie. Keeping going…”

Branch swallowed hard and began pushing too. He yelped as his first twin began emerging quickly. He reached down and caught his own baby. He grabbed a baby blanket and began cleaning her. He looked up when Hope came over and helped him clean her. “Thank you, Hope.”

The newborn was mostly white, with a few patches of light teal skin. Her hair was also white, with a few streaks of light blue hair. She cried as her daddy and aunt cleaned her up.

Goldie glanced over for a moment when she heard newborn cries. For a moment, she was envious. Branch had made that look so easy. She then recalled that the twins were not as far along as Guy Diamond and were also likely smaller due to being twins. She yelped as her son emerged. She looked down and watched as Mercy cleaned him up. She began crying when she realized he was silver, just like his father. “Of course…”

Guy Diamond was healthy and began crying in Mercy’s hands.

“I’m sorry Goldie.” Mercy could see that Guy Diamond looked just like Silver. She hoped Goldie didn’t reject him. It wasn’t his fault. She settled Guy Diamond next to his sister and turned her attention to Branch, knowing he was going to deliver the second twin at any moment.

Branch looked sad for his mate. He wished none of the babies ended up looking like Silver. He hoped that Guy Diamond would be like his mom at least. His thoughts were quickly interrupted when he felt the urge to push again. He grunted as he pushed for the second twin. He looked down as his second daughter came out. As suspected, she looked just like her twin sister.

The newborn cried as her aunt Mercy cleaned her up. She was healthy too.

Goldie sniffled and looked at the newborns. She was glad that the girls looked nothing like Silver. She avoided looking at Guy Diamond. She was devastated and had gone quiet.

Mercy got the second twin clean, and then settled her on her daddy’s chest. She helped Branch set her up to nurse, and then helped him with the first twin. “You two had three beautiful babies. Have you decided on names, for your twins, Branch?” She looked down at Guy Diamond. She knew he needed to eat, but didn’t want to force Goldie to nurse him. She didn’t appear to be ready yet.

“Moon and Luna.” Branch looked between them and watched them nurse. He already loved them.

Goldie smiled softly, before stiffly rolling onto her other side, away from her newborn son. She needed time to process.

Mercy looked concerned. She had a bad feeling Goldie wasn’t going to take care of her baby boy for a while. She looked at Branch, but was afraid to ask him. Branch had dealt with his own painful experience with Silver. She was glad that he had at least taken to the twins right away.

Branch looked down at Guy Diamond, and then up at Mercy. “I’ll feed him, after the girls have their fill.” He knew Goldie needed some time.

A sense of guilt filled Goldie. Branch was willing to take care of her newborn, and she hadn’t even looked at him after the first glance. Tears ran down her cheeks. She felt awful and to make matters worse, it was Branch’s birthday. He hadn’t asked for any of this and was taking it like a champ. She felt like a terrible mom.

“Thank you, Branch. I’m sure Goldie just needs a moment to breathe.” Mercy looked sad for Guy Diamond and Goldie.

Once Branch was done feeding his daughters, he burped them and settled them down beside Guy Diamond. He gently picked up his newborn son and began feeding him next. He smiled down at him. “Hello son, I’m Papa Branch. You’re so tiny and adorable. Your mama loves you. She just needs some time. Your biological father was awfully cruel to her, but we’re going to teach you to be a gentleman. I’m sure you’ll be a good boy.”

Goldie heard Branch’s words and slowly relaxed. He was right. Even though Guy Diamond looked like his father, he was going to be taught to be a good boy. She slowly rolled back to her side, facing Branch. She scooted closer, but was mindful of their daughters. She reached over and touched her son’s little feet. “He is tiny…” She sniffled and looked him over. She noticed his nose was green. She sighed in relief. He didn’t look exactly like Silver, who was silver head to toe. “He has my mom’s green nose. Thank god…” It was going to make looking at her own son easier.

“I noticed that too.” Mercy smiled softly. “His name fits him.” She looked at the twins. “The twins are very unique and cute too. I’m going to leave you two alone to bond now that they’re here.” She cleaned up the mess and took away the dirty laundry to wash. Faith, Hope, and Ginger helped her. They were glad that Goldie appeared to accept her son.

“I’m glad he doesn’t look exactly like him either.” Branch finished feeding Guy Diamond. He burped him, and then moved him over to his mama. He settled his twins on his chest and put a blanket over himself and the twins so they could stay warm. He knew it was going to be good to form a bond with them as fast as possible. He loved them already. He thought they were so pretty. He had never seen a coloration like them before.

Goldie held her son closely and shifted so she was right next to Branch. She moved Guy Diamond to her chest, and then put the blanket over his back. She snuggled with him and watched him breathe. “They share your birthday, Branch.” She looked over at him.

“They sure do.” Branch smiled at her. “On Mid-Winter’s day and during a full moon. They’re going to be blessings. At least, that’s what my mom said about full moon babies born on a holiday.”

“I sure hope she’s right.” Goldie whispered. She still had her doubts, but she knew with Branch’s help, she was capable of enduring anything that these three babies might give them. She was glad they were a team.


	21. Grandparent Bonding Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branch’s parents spend some time with their newborn grandbabies.

It didn’t take long for Branch to doze off. The tired new father just couldn’t keep his eyes open any longer. It had been an exhausting day for him. He still had his twins on his chest. They were snuggled up to him and resting themselves. Delivery wasn’t easy on them either. They were tired little ones.

Goldie was feeling the fatigue too. She dozed off with her arm draped around Guy Diamond’s back.

They weren’t alone for long. Branch’s parents were at the party, and had waited for the new parents to have a chance to bond with their newborns, before peaking into the room. They saw that the new parents were asleep. They smiled at each other and then walked over to Branch’s side first.

Rose was Branch’s mother. She was albino, with violet colored eyes. She saw that the girls looked a lot like her, but had some other genetic mutation too, that caused the patches of color on their skin and hair streaks. She decided to investigate that and talk to Branch about it, after he had a nap. She gently picked up Luna and tucked her into her hair. She picked up Moon next and tucked her beside her sister. She then circled around the bed and looked down at Guy Diamond. She smiled and picked him up gently. She motioned for her husband to follow. She wanted her son and daughter in law to have some peace while they slept. She moved slowly and cautiously with the newborn in her arms. Due to her albinism, she had limited vision. She didn’t want to bump into anything and hurt her grandson.

Cyprus was Branch’s father. He was the same coloration as Branch and Sky, down to his light blue eyes. He led his wife towards the couch, which they had just got done cleaning up from Goldie’s pre-birth mess. Once out of ear shot, he tried to take Guy Diamond. “I’ve got him.” He smiled when Rose made a gentle transfer. He looked down at the newborn when he cracked his eyes open. “Hello Guy Diamond, I’m grandpa Cyprus. You’re very adorable.” He sat down and snuggled with the newborn. He was a proud grandpa.

Rose settled beside Cyprus and took the twins out of her hair. She checked them from head to toe. “I think Branch picked lovely names for these beautiful girls. They appear to have albinism, but there is something odd about their color patches.”

Sky walked over and widened his eyes when he saw the twin girls. “How on earth?!” He got closer and looked at his nieces. “Wow! Branch had identical albino chimeras.” He was shocked. Chimeras were extremely rare. To have identical twins and be albino too, made them extra rare and special. “I wonder if Branch realizes how rare and unique they are. I want one!”

“I’m sure he noticed. He’s exhausted. You know he’s a light sleeper, and your mom managed to take the twins without waking him up. You can’t have either of them. You know your brother would have your head.” Cyprus smiled softly. “We can talk to him about the genetic mutations, after he has a little sleep.” He gently rubbed Guy Diamond’s back. He loved children and looked forward to watching these kids grow.

“They’re going to be spoiled.” Rose smiled up at Sky. “Have you and Mercy tried for children yet?” She was hoping that Sky and Mercy would produce adorable children. She loved Mercy’s coloration. She thought she was very pretty.

“Mom…” Sky blushed as he glared at her. “We’ve only been married two weeks. You know things like that take time.” He let out a soft sigh. Mercy had informed him that she was infertile. He had accepted the fact that he wouldn’t have any children, but didn’t want to disappoint his parents. He knew they would eventually figure it out, but now was not the time to discuss it. He also felt that it wasn’t his place to talk about it.

“I want to see you chasing around kids too.” Rose smiled at her son. She had only had two children, and then lost her ability to have anymore due to a tumor on her baby pod. She had had it removed to save her life. She wanted to have lots of grandchildren to make up for her inability to have more than her two sons. She had always wanted a big family.

“Give it time Rose.” Cyprus nudged her gently. He knew why she was insistent, but he didn’t want her to pressure Sky. She was going to have six grandchildren to chase around now. It was plenty for the time being.

In the bedroom, Branch woke up and immediately noticed that his daughters were gone. He looked around and removed his blanket. He whimpered when he didn’t see them or Guy Diamond. He reached over and shook Goldie. “Our babies are gone!” He got out of bed and stiffly put on a pair of shorts, knowing that they still had company. “Smidge better not have them! I’ll have her head!”

Goldie scrambled out of bed and began crying when she didn’t see her son. She began looking around frantically. She headed for the living space of the bunker, in hopes that she would find their babies in there.

Branch wasn’t far behind her. He caught up and looked around with her. “I’m sure someone took them.” He spotted his parents and fused his brows when he realized that his mom had his twins, and his dad had his son. “Mom! Dad! You know they need to be fed every two hours! You can’t take them like that! You scared us!” He grumbled crankily, before taking Luna gently. He picked up Moon next, and held both girls to his chest. He was flushed with anger. He was already very protective of them.

Goldie had tears in her eyes as she picked her son up. She kissed him all over and sniffled. “Thank goodness…”

“You two were taking a nap. I didn’t take them far.” Rose smiled up at her son. She was glad to see that they were both already very protective of their newborns. It was a good sign. “I wasn’t going to let them go hungry either. I knew where their mommy and daddy were.”

Cyprus moved off the couch and patted it lightly, so Goldie and Branch could sit down. “Rest you two. Having babies is exhausting work.”

“Ask next time...” Branch sat by his mother and cradled his newborns. He set them up to nurse. He was having trouble relaxing. He decided to try to change the subject. “Did you see that they are albino chimeras? I think it’s so neat. What a wonderful birthday present.”

Goldie sat by Branch and snuggled into him. She was shaken and upset. Rose and Cyprus had frightened her unintentionally. She knew they were good babysitters, but she thought something happened to their babies. A nightmare hadn’t helped her emotional state.

“You did a good job.” Rose noticed that Goldie was crying. She reached over and rubbed Goldie’s hand lightly. “I’m sorry for scaring you, Goldie.”

“I know you didn’t mean to.” Goldie whispered. She closed her eyes and breathed. She slowly calmed down and set Guy Diamond up to nurse. She was so glad he was OK. She had bonded with him quickly, and wanted the best for him. She was just as protective of him and the twins, as Branch was.


	22. Jealous Siblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basil, Obsidian, and Sapphire meet their baby brother and sisters.

Later that evening, after everyone else went home, Goldie went into the nursery and picked up Basil and Obsidian. She carried them into the living space and set them down on a blanket near the fire place where it was warm. She hadn’t introduced the children to the newborns yet. She had spent most of the afternoon bonding with Guy Diamond, Luna, and Moon.

Branch had followed her and picked up Sapphire. He handled her delicately, since she was still sore from her surgery a month earlier. He smiled down at her. “You have two little sisters and a little brother. What do you think about that?”

Sapphire cooed at her daddy. What she lacked in the physical department, she made up for with her voice. She squealed in delight and began babbling at him. She loved her daddy. She was glad to see him, after not seeing him most of the day.

Goldie made sure Basil and Obsidian were settled, and then carefully sat down. Her bits were sore from stretching out and all the contractions. She wasn’t sure she was going to sit comfortably for a while.

Branch sat down beside Goldie. He was slow and careful as well. He was sore, and had a special girl in her arms. He settled her down on her belly next to her brothers. 

Basil rolled over to Sapphire’s side and snuggled right into her. He started babbling to her. He was bonded closely to Sapphire. More so than Obsidian.

Obsidian rolled onto his belly and looked up at his parents. He smiled when Goldie smiled at him. He began talking to her. He was happy to see her, after not seeing her most of the day.

Sapphire suckled on her fist. She was getting hungry. It was nearing the time they would get their last small meal for the day.

Goldie was glad they were awake. She pulled Guy Diamond out of her hair gently and settled him down in front of all three of them. “This is your brother, Guy Diamond. He came out of my belly and is now part of our family.”

Branch watched on. He didn’t want to overwhelm the infants by showing all three at once. He was going to wait for them to absorb the fact that they now had a baby brother to take care of, before showing them their baby sisters.

Basil was completely blind, so he didn’t see his brother, but he understood enough to know that his mama hadn’t been around almost all day. Despite only being six months old, he was advanced for his age, and was starting to show and understand a few emotions. He scrunched up his face and flushed red. He was angry that Guy Diamond had stolen his mama’s attention. He sprawled out and flailed angrily. When he found Guy Diamond with his hand, he grabbed a hold of his arm and squeezed hard.

Guy Diamond was asleep, until his brother grabbed him. He began wailing in pain. Basil had only bruised him, but the newborn was now in pain. He wanted his mama for comfort.

Sapphire looked at Basil with a shocked look on her face.

Obsidian also looked shocked. He looked at his parents. He wasn’t sure what to do.

“Basil, you have to be nice.” Goldie gently picked up Guy Diamond and checked his arm. “It’s just bruised.” She held him closely and soothed him. “I know. I’m sure he didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“Cranky little one.” Branch shifted closer to Basil and stuck a pacifier in his mouth. “Calm down kiddo. I know we haven’t seen you all day, but mama and papa were busy pushing out your siblings and then we needed to recover. It’s hard work pushing out babies.”

Basil wasn’t taking the pacifier. He spit it out and threw his fists and legs around as he cried. He was tired, hungry, and cranky.

“We might have to wait to show them the girls until the morning. He’s tired.” Goldie held Guy Diamond closely to her chest. He was starting to calm down. “Maybe a quick introduction, but I wouldn’t put them close to Basil right now.”

“Yeah…” Branch took the twins out. “This is Moon and Luna. They’re your baby sisters.”

The tiny twins were cuddled up to each other and were sleeping in each other’s arms. They had spent nearly six months together and were content to stay close to each other for the foreseeable future.

Sapphire watched on, but had a worried look on her face. She began crying because Basil was crying. She was also worried that something bad was going to happen.

Obsidian started to fuss as well. He wasn’t sure why his brother and sister were upset, but he had to voice that he didn’t like it. He glared towards his little sisters.

Basil stretched his hair out and whacked Branch’s leg. It was scary close to where the twins were resting in his hands.

“I think it’s time for a snack and then bed.” Goldie gently tucked her newborn into her hair, and then picked up Basil, before he tried to hit the twins again. She carried the cranky baby to his high chair and settled him down in it. She went to warm up baby food. She had just about weaned her older three, but they did still occasionally drink from her breast.

Branch put the twins in his hair, and then went to take care of Obsidian. After he was in his high chair, he went to get Sapphire. He helped Goldie feed them. He knew they were going to have their hands full, but Basil’s reaction worried him. He hoped that the little guy would learn to love his younger siblings.

“We might have to be careful for a little while, so that they don’t hurt their siblings. Newborns are so fragile.” Goldie looked disappointed. She was worried that this might happen. She didn’t want to have such a small age gap between babies, but the rapes had given them no choice.

“I agree. I don’t want them hurt either. Basil just needs time. He’s used to us only giving him, Sapphire, and Obsidian all the attention. He’s probably feeling jealousy.”

“I’m sure he is, but he’s going to have to learn to get along with them. He’s stuck with them for the rest of their lives.” Goldie sighed tiredly. “Ginger said I was jealous of my brother, Guy, when he was a baby. I think it’s just the way it is with most siblings.”

“I imagine so, although I never had any more siblings, other than Sky. Mom was pregnant when she lost her baby pod, but our sister wasn’t far enough along to save them both. Mom was bleeding profusely from the tumor. The choices were save her or lose them both…” Branch frowned and looked down. He hadn’t openly talked about his mom’s problems yet. He wished he had gotten to know his sister.

“I didn’t know you had a sister.” Goldie could see that Branch was sad. She knew something was bothering him, but he was even more secretive than she was. She was still learning something new about him every day. She figured it would take a lifetime to learn everything. “Does she have a name?”

“Yeah, her name was Earth. It’s why I named the girls after the moon. That and their pale skin reminds me of the moon.” Branch looked over at Goldie. “I love that you named Sapphire and Obsidian after stones. I honestly wouldn’t mind if the rest of our kids are named after stones. It reminds me of our earth.”

“We could do that. Thank you for telling me, Branch.” Goldie finished feeding Basil and cleaned him up. She carried her sleepy boy to his cradle. He needed rest.

“Of course…” Branch cleaned Obsidian and Sapphire. He picked them up carefully and carried them into the nursery. He settled them in the same cradle with Basil and looked down at them. “I look forward to watching them grow.”

“Me too…” Goldie watched as her older three drifted off. She hugged into Branch and snuggled with him. She looked forward to putting the newborns in a bassinet in their room and resting for a couple of hours, next to her handsome husband. It had been a very long day.


	23. An Unexpected Addition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new addition to the family warms and breaks Goldie’s heart.

For the next week, Faith and Hickory were busy. They had left the day after Branch and Sky’s birthday without a word and were gone for the whole week. They hadn’t left a note or anything to explain where they went. As the end of the week came, Hickory landed Ruffle right beside the bunker. He helped Faith off of Ruffle. He was extra protective of her lately. She was two months pregnant with their first baby, even though they weren’t due to get married for another week. They had decided not to wait until they got married to start their family.

Faith had a six year old child in her arms. She had gotten a call from one of her friends in the city that worked at the orphanage. She had told her that a new child had come in that looked an awful lot like Basil. She had insisted they go get him right away, and they were able to adopt him without any problems. She had learned that the little one’s mother was indeed the same mother that had given birth to Basil. She looked sad as she carried the kid into the bunker.

“I’ve got the door.” Hickory opened the door and let her in. He had a sad look on his face. The kid had been through a lot and hadn’t spoken. He was worried about him. Once Faith was inside, he closed the door and then went to take care of Ruffle.

The six year old’s name was Parsley. He held onto Faith and watched his surroundings warily. He had had a rough six months and was holding onto the best thing that happened to him lately. Faith had been so kind to him. He was very scared.

Faith walked straight to the nursery, in hopes that Goldie would be in there with her six children. Sure enough, Goldie was in there, nursing Luna and Guy Diamond on the couch. “I’m sorry for leaving without a word, but I got a call from Bella, saying they had a new arrival that looked a lot like Basil. Turns out this one is Rosemary’s oldest son. She was murdered shortly after Basil was born. Parsley was the only survivor of the attack, other than the sperm provider. He was executed for his crimes.” She seethed for a moment. The thought that that monster had killed the mother and a couple of the children had her livid. “His name is Parsley. He’s six years old and will be seven on summer solstice. He was shot a couple of times, but survived. He’s been in and out of foster care, before being placed in the orphanage. I couldn’t make him wait another day. He needs to be with his baby brother.”

Goldie looked at Parsley and frowned. His situation was painfully similar to her own. She was glad she took Basil away after that young mother had left him. He could have easily been a victim himself, even though he was at the hospital. She didn’t want to think of what could have happened if he had remained in the city, where his mother’s killer could have gotten a hold of him. “Welcome to the family, Parsley.” She smiled at the frightened child. She understood how he felt. It was rotten to have a father turn on the family like that.

Parsley buried his face into Faith’s chest. He didn’t want to let her go. He felt safe in her arms.

“He hasn’t spoken. He’s very scared.” Faith sat down on the couch, beside Goldie. “It’s OK Parsley. Goldie adopted your baby brother. She’s a good mama.”

Goldie settled Luna on her lap, and then burped Guy Diamond. She settled him in her hair, and then repeated the process with Luna. She tucked her into her hair, and then reached over and rubbed Parsley’s back soothingly. She winced when he shrank away. “I know you’re scared, but this might possibly be the best day of your life. You just don’t know it yet. Everything is going to be OK now.”

Parsley turned his head away from Goldie. He was so scared that Goldie would take him away from Faith. As far as he was concerned, Faith was his new mama and Hickory was his new papa. He closed his eyes tightly and whimpered. He was frightened and had to pee badly. He wasn’t sure about any of this and was afraid to let Faith go to search for a toilet.

“He’s very clingy. He has rarely let me go for more than a few minutes since we left the orphanage.” Faith frowned when he whimpered. “It’s OK, Parsley. You’re safe kiddo.”

Goldie got up and went to get Basil where he was playing. She carried him over and sat down beside Faith. “Parsley, this is your baby brother, Basil. I knew your mother’s name, so I decided to give him an herb name. Do you like it?”

Basil reached up and began nursing off of Goldie. He took every chance he could to have some milk. He didn’t like that he was weaning.

Parsley slowly moved his head so he was facing Goldie and Basil. His eyes went wide. “Mama said my brother was stillborn.” It was the first time he had spoken in months. He looked wary. He didn’t trust Goldie yet.

Faith frowned and looked at Goldie. That was the first time she had heard Parsley speak. Her heart broke for him and his mother. She couldn’t imagine what Rosemary had to have gone through to lie to her own child about her youngest. She wished she had known, so she could have saved them all.

“I adopted him the day he was born. He’s alive and very spicy.” Goldie looked sad. She had a bad feeling Parsley was abused. She was going to assure he never dealt with that pain again.

Basil was content to stay on Goldie’s chest. He didn’t pay any mind to his older brother.

Parsley watched Basil and sniffled. He began to cry and reached over to touch his brother. “Hi baby brother…” He was glad someone in his family was still alive. He was a scared little guy.

Basil glared at the stranger who was touching him. He smacked him angrily and screamed with anger.

“Basil!” Goldie scolded him. “Be nice!” She moved his hand away from Parsley. “Sorry Parsley. He’s been jealous of his baby brother and sisters. He’s not being nice lately.”

Parsley startled badly and widened his eyes. Basil wasn’t big and that didn’t really hurt, but it frightened him. He hugged into Faith and started crying. Urine began drenching his pants and Faith’s glittery skin. He couldn’t hold it any longer. He began crying louder. He thought he was in big trouble for peeing on his mama Faith.

“Uh oh…” Faith got up and hurried for the bathroom. She removed his pants and undies. She quickly settled him on the toilet since he was still peeing. “It’s OK. It was an accident.” She set up for a bath.

Parsley was still peeing when he was set on the toilet. He hiccuped and rubbed his face as he finished peeing. “Sorry…” He sighed in relief. His bladder was hurting before it got relieved.

“No harm done.” Faith finished setting up the bath. She helped him out of his sweater and settled him into the bath. “You and I need a bath anyway.” She began bathing him. She planned to wash after he was all cleaned up.

Parsley sniffled and looked up at her with wide, worried blue and green heterochromia eyes.

“You’re so cute. It’s OK Parsley.” Faith finished cleaning him up and picked him up. She wrapped him up in a towel, and then went into the bath and let the water drain as she took a quick shower. She closed the curtain so the water wouldn’t escape and make a mess.

Parsley wrapped himself in the towel and watched the shower curtain. He wanted to be held again, but understood that he needed to wait.

Once Faith was clean, she got out and dried off. She picked Parsley up and carried him back into the nursery. “Parsley, I’m going to leave you with Goldie, so you can be with your brother. I’ll come see you again soon.” She went to set him down beside Goldie. She frowned when he held tightly to her. “Let go sweetheart. I need to at least get you some clothes.”

Parsley shook his head and began wailing. He didn’t want to be left with another stranger. He was naked and extremely fearful that something bad was going to happen.

Goldie tried to take Parsley from Faith, but the little guy was strong. She finally managed to pry him off and held him to her chest. “I know you’re scared sweetheart. I’ve got you…”

“I won’t be long. He’s not ready to be separated from me, but he needs dry clothes.” Faith hurried out the door. She had a feeling that Parsley was bonded to her. It was going to make transitioning him to Goldie harder.

Parsley let Goldie go and put his arms in the direction that Faith left. He sobbed inconsolably. He was worried that his savior just abandoned him. He was so confused.

“I’ve got you sweetheart…” Goldie sat down on the couch with him and held him. She knew exactly how he felt. It was so scary when she found out her mama had died. It had taken years for her to readjust to life with a new family. She could only imagine how much scarier it was for him to be with complete strangers and to be five years younger than she had been.

Faith soon returned with his bag. She fished out a pair of underwear, sweatpants, and a sweater. She helped Parsley dress and then picked him up and held him. “I’m sorry for scaring you sweetheart. I didn’t want you to catch a cold.”

Parsley didn’t calm down right away. He clung to Faith and cried. He was so glad she came back. He had no plans of letting her go, ever. He had a long way to go before he regrew his confidence, but he was in a much safer place now, and was with his brother. His life was about to get a whole lot better.


	24. Mama Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faith accepts fate and takes Parsley in as her son.

For the next week, Faith tried everything to get Parsley to accept Goldie as his mama, but the little guy had his mind set that Faith was his mama. The two sets of parents got together and talked it over. For Parsley’s sanity, they were going to let him stay with Faith and Hickory. All four of them wanted him to be with his brother, Basil, so the decision was made that Faith and Hickory would move into the bunker. Mercy was ecstatic and was hoping she could get Hope and Ginger to move in there next. She loved having her sisters so close and wanted her mama there too.

Faith and Hickory were only settled in the bunker one day, when it was time to have their wedding. Just like when Goldie got married, Faith met King Peppy and Hickory and was read her vows. When it was over, she kissed her mate. She was so glad that it was now official. Hickory made her so happy and now they had a little boy to celebrate it with, with another little one on the way.

Parsley was by their side and was dressed in a tuxedo. He was still nervous and jumpy, but had started to relax a little bit. He looked up at his new parents as they kissed. He hugged into their legs and smiled. He was glad that they got to be a family. He loved his adoptive mama and papa very much.

Hickory gave Faith a few more kisses, before picking up his adoptive son and giving him a kiss on the cheek. “Now we get to be a family.” He put Parsley on his shoulders and embraced Faith again.

Faith smiled and snuggled into Hickory. She could hear her family and friends cheering for joy, but at that moment, the most important things in her life were right there with her. She had a loving husband and a young son that loved them very much.

With the wedding over, everyone began gathering at the bunker to go to the reception. Faith immediately got her dress off and rejoined them. She had become hot, even though it was winter. She snuggled right back into Hickory and began dancing with him to the song that was playing on the record player. She closed her eyes and sighed with contentment. She had never felt so warm and safe in her life, then in Hickory’s arms.

Hickory held Faith and smiled. He could see that she was on cloud nine. He still had Parsley on his shoulders. He was hoping to get the little guy tired, so that they could have some alone time that night. Once the song was over, he set Parsley down on his feet and nudged him towards the kids. “Go play son. It’s OK.”

Parsley looked at the kids, and then at his daddy. He hesitated, before wandering over to the small group of playing children. He was accepted immediately and began playing with them. He kept an eye on his parents, but was glad he could make some friends.

Faith sighed in relief. This was the first time Parsley had interacted with anyone other than them. She smiled at Hickory. “He just took a huge step. I’m so proud of him.”

“He’s our brave boy.” Hickory smiled and continued dancing with her. He was a happy daddy.

Later that night, after everyone went home and a sleepy Parsley was tucked into bed, Faith headed for the bathroom. She grinned when Hickory followed her in. She locked the door and pulled him closer. “I’m about to take a shower.” She gave him a sedative look.

“Mm...I can help you with that.” Hickory winked at her, before turning the shower on. He turned to her and began kissing her hungrily.

Faith made happy noises as she kissed him. She began helping him out of his clothes. They hadn’t tried to mate in the bathroom before, but she was happy to give that a try.

Hickory groaned as Faith disrobed him. He had an erection and it was throbbing. He broke the kiss and helped Faith into the shower. He followed her in and began cleaning her. He washed her from head to toe, but was slower when he washed her breasts and vulva. He began kissing her along her neck and shoulder. He loved how the hot water felt as he spoiled her.

Faith cleaned Hickory as he cleaned her. She cleaned his shaft slowly and moaned when he cleaned her vulva. She shivered and whispered that she wanted him badly.

Hickory moaned as he made sure the soap was rinsed off them both, before he respotioned Faith. He embraced her and slipped his wet length into her. He held her closely and began pumping into her. He moaned in pleasure. He liked shower sex already.

Faith grasped onto him and moaned loudly. She was liking this a lot too.

The two lovers mated in the shower for nearly an half an hour, before covering in a towel and retreating for their room. They continued in there, well into the night. Everyone who lived in the bunker left them alone. They understood the desire right after marriage, and they were not going to stop them. A matter of fact, Sky was keeping himself busy with Mercy, and Branch was braving some gentle sex for the first time since giving birth with Goldie. Branch wore a condom, since Goldie wasn’t ready to have any more babies. She needed to recover from having Guy Diamond. All three couples were happy and the only one of the sisters that still needed to marry was Hope.


	25. In The Dog House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branch gets into trouble with Goldie.

An hour into sex, Branch made a realization. The condom he had wrapped around his shaft didn’t feel right anymore. “Shit…” He whispered. He stopped and slowly pulled out, in hopes that if it was coming off, he wouldn’t spill any seed into Goldie. He didn’t want to get her pregnant yet. Once out, he noticed the condom had shredded inside of her from the friction and from being a little too tight on him. “Fuck!” He drew his head back. He was angry with himself.

Goldie looked alarmed. She sat up and widened her eyes when she saw the torn up condom. “I told you it was too small!” She burst into tears. “God damn it, Branch! I’m in heat! This isn’t good! I’m fertile right now!” She buried her face into her hands and held back crying hard. She wanted babies with Branch, but not this soon after having Guy Diamond. She was hoping to have a couple of years between him and their next child.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry Goldie.” Branch removed the condom and toweled his semen off his shaft. “We can give you medicine that can prevent pregnancy, but you have to take it right now and you won’t be able to nurse the babies for the next twenty-four hours.”

“You’d have to feed six babies! That won’t work!” Goldie snapped at him. “Oh god…” She laid down on her back. She knew cleansing her vulva would likely not work. It certainly hadn’t worked when she got pregnant with Guy Diamond.

“Basil, Sapphire, and Obsidian can go a day on formula or even go without. They’re weaning anyway. This might be a good day to stop it all together?” Branch swallowed hard. He knew the risks Goldie would endure if she did get pregnant. He wanted and needed her to be safe.

“Is it the shot you showed me?” Goldie’s voice suddenly sounded fearful. She had avoided shots at all costs since Silver had attacked her with a sedative.

“Yeah, it’s a shot.” Branch nodded and got ready to go to the medical pod to go get it.

“Forget it! I’m not taking a shot.” Goldie shook her head and hid herself under the covers. She began crying. She was scared but the fear to have the shot was greater than her fear to have another baby. She knew she was young so her age was an advantage for her. “Go away, Branch! This is all your fault! I don’t want to see you right now!”

Goldie’s reaction worried Branch, but he knew better then to pry her when she had a look of fear on her face. “I’m so sorry Goldie. I’ll be in the nursery.” He fled for the bathroom and closed the door. He locked it and went to sit on the toilet so he could pee. He cried into his hands. He was scared for his wife, but didn’t want her to see that he was upset enough to release tears. It wasn’t the fact that she was very angry with him. He knew she never stayed angry for long. What worried him was the fact that she could get pregnant. He didn’t want her to have complications. He didn’t want to lose her. He chose the bathroom because he didn’t like crying in front of anyone. Once he got it out, he went to the nursery and fed the newborns. Once they were full and taken care of, he curled up on the couch with a blanket and hugged into a pillow. He decided staying with the babies was going to be best for him and the children. It wasn’t their fault.

It was a few hours later, when Goldie came into the nursery. She quietly tended to the newborns. She didn’t look at Branch when he got up to help her. Once they were all full and dry, she left to go back to bed. She didn’t acknowledge him. She wasn’t ready to forgive him.

Branch curled back onto the couch and swallowed hard. He was definitely in big trouble. He hoped she would one day forgive him. He loved her with all of his heart. 

After the sun was up for the day, Branch went to the kitchen and began making breakfast. Goldie had been in to help feed the babies a couple times, but hadn’t said a word to him. He began making blueberry pancakes. He knew they were her favorite. He was hoping it might help ease the tension that was building between them.

“Rough night?” Sky came in to help. He could see that Branch hadn’t slept.

“Yeah…” Branch sighed tiredly. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“That bad?” Sky frowned and patted his twin’s back. “I’m here for you, little brother.”

“I’m your big brother, you bugger.” Branch shot a glare at him. He broke the glare after several seconds and let out a sigh. “I might be in the dog house for a while, after this one.”

Sky was completely unfazed by the glare. He winced when he realized Branch was in a lot of trouble. “Ouch...she kicked you out of the bedroom?”

“Yeah…” Branch closed his eyes tightly. “I really screwed this one up, Sky.”

“It’ll work out. She loves you.” Sky reassured his older brother. He didn’t blame him for being nervous. Goldie was a tenacious troll and was very feisty. It was going to take time for her to cool down.

Of course, Mercy and Faith figured out what happened right after Goldie woke up. For the remainder of the day, Branch was glared at and whapped by Faith, and told off by Mercy. They weren’t going to let him off easy, for something that could have been prevented.

Goldie didn’t talk to Branch for the rest of the day. It was after the babies were tucked into bed for the night that she finally faced her husband again. “Branch, I've been thinking, and I realize this is just as much my fault as it’s yours. We knew the risks and took them anyway. I was the one asking to mate. I’m sorry for being harsh.” She pulled him into a hug. “I love you, Branch.”

“I love you too, Mama. I should have told you it was best to wait. My own hormones got in the way. I’m sorry…” Branch held her and swallowed hard. “I don’t want to lose you.”

“I’m not going anywhere.” Goldie snuggled with Branch and closed her eyes. “We’ll get through this together, as a team.” She let out a soft sigh. She was stressed out and worried, but she knew it wasn’t doing her any good to be mad at Branch forever. They had children to take care of, who needed them. She decided to let this go. Even if she got pregnant, at least this one was from consensual sex. She wouldn’t have wanted a baby from anyone else.


	26. Wow Mama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mama Goldie finds out some big news.

For the next month, Goldie made sure to eat well. She needed to anyway, to keep up with calories for her newborn children, but she wanted to make sure if she did get pregnant, the little one had a fighting chance. She also exercised when she could. She knew the healthier she was, the less likely she was to have complications. She had only taken two weeks off of work, but did bring her newborn son and daughters with her when she worked, leaving Branch to care for her older three babies. They took turns caring for the children during the day, and helped each other at night.

As the end of the month came, Goldie knew it was time to check if she was pregnant, due to the broken condom. She was at work when she grabbed a test. When it changed, she knew she was going to be a mother to another newborn, in about five months. She was glad she had taken the precautions. The chance of a healthy baby was good.

Since it wasn’t busy in the medical pod, Goldie walked to the bunker. She walked inside and looked for Branch. She found him and showed him the test.

Branch looked at the test and then at Goldie. “We’ve got a baby on the way.” He smiled and gave her a kiss. He had accepted that she might be pregnant and was ready to take care of any challenges this might bring. “Do you want to see it?” He was excited. This baby was the first they would be having together.

Goldie kissed him and gave him a slug in the arm. “That’s for getting me pregnant.” She smiled at his question. “I’d love to see it.” She headed back to work.

“Mercy! Faith! Come to the medical pod with us!” Branch followed his wife and then held hands with her as they walked the rest of the way. He wondered if she would have a boy or a girl. He didn’t mind which. He loved their children.

Mercy and Faith hurried after them. They looked worried. They were not sure what the urgency was. They hoped that Goldie was alright. If not, Branch was in big trouble.

Goldie went into the medical pod and began setting up the ultrasound machine. She smiled at her sisters when they came in. “You two first.”

Branch looked at Mercy and Faith, and then at his wife. He was confused. He had heard that Mercy was infertile through Goldie, but he had been sworn to secrecy.

“I’m not pregnant.” Mercy protested. “I’m getting fat. Thanks for pointing it out.” She glared at Faith as she pushed her to the bed. “Faith! Stop pushing me! I’ll do it!” She laid down and glared at her sisters. “I’m just getting fat! I’m eating too many snacks. I need to stop it.” She grumbled crankily. She didn’t think she was pregnant.

“You’re having weird cravings. I want to see if you are pregnant too.” Faith smiled at her older sister as she glared at her.

Goldie smirked and put some gel on her sister’s belly. She put the probe on her belly and immediately found a two month along pregnancy within her. “I see twins.”

“That’s impossible!” Mercy looked surprised. She looked at the screen and then at Goldie. “It’s a recording…” She looked away. She was in denial.

“Sky is in for a surprise. He’ll be elated.” Branch smiled at Mercy. “Congratulations…”

“My turn.” Faith laid down beside Mercy. She had a feeling that she was about to be in trouble, but she didn’t mind. She was an adult and was capable of making the decision to start without marriage.

Goldie checked Faith next. She found her pregnancy right away too. She shot a glare at her. “You’re not a month along…” She wasn’t amused. She could see that her baby was around three months along.

“Faith! You know better!” Mercy got up and glared at her sister. “Mom is going to have your head!” She looked at Goldie. “Break Hickory’s thing.” She was livid.

“No one is breaking anything.” Faith had a proud look on her face. She got up and nudged Goldie towards the bed. “Your turn, Mama.”

Branch chuckled and took the probe from his wife. “I’ve got this part. Lay down and relax dear.”

Goldie looked nervous as she laid down on the bed. She watched as Branch began inspecting her belly. As it went over her pod, she saw three little babies. Her eyes went wide as saucers but she remained quiet. She was hoping she was seeing things.

Branch was quiet too. He had seen the three babies right away. He swallowed hard and continued looking. He wanted to make sure he checked her entire pod. He found another and whimpered. “Goldie…” He trembled with worry. “I see four.”

“I saw five.” Mercy had a look that could possibly kill. She wanted to decimate Branch for putting her sister at risk. Quintuplets were often premature and the mother or father always had to go on bedrest about halfway through the pregnancy or they lost all five. There was a chance they might lose one or all five, if they were not careful. “Faith, smack him around.”

Faith was happy to give Branch a good smack on the head. She watched as he went tumbling down to the ground. She had knocked him unconscious. “Oops…” She smirked and glanced at Mercy.

Goldie was in too much shock to react. She couldn’t believe that she had five babies inside of her, all at once. She was speechless.

Mercy shot a look at Faith, before helping Branch onto his back. She shook him gently. “Wake up, Branch…”

Branch slowly came to. He had a headache, but was going to be fine. He looked up at Mercy. “I had the weirdest dream. We checked you, Faith, and Goldie. All three of you are pregnant, and Goldie’s having…”

“Quintuplets…” Goldie finished his sentence. “Oh my god, we are having five…” She closed her eyes and let that sink in. She really hoped that she made it to a viable age with them. They may not have been planned, but they were wanted. She had a rough road ahead of her if they were going to be born healthy enough to survive.


	27. Life Is A Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goldie celebrates her twenty-first birthday.

Two and a half months went by quickly for Goldie and her family. Before she knew it, it was time for her birthday. She was three and a half months pregnant, so she was on bedrest in hopes that she could make it to at least five months. She wanted to ideally make it to five and a half months. She decided she would rest on the couch, so she could visit her family and friends. Her belly was already quite round, but that wasn’t a surprise at all.

Branch had been tending to Goldie like she was a queen. He had help with the babies, thanks to Sky. It wasn’t easy taking care of six babies on his own. Goldie was only nursing the babies and that was it.

Basil was on the move. The nine month old was fast and already attempting to walk. He made his way over to Goldie and babbled at her. He wanted to be held and cuddled.

“Alright sweetheart, but you need to be gentle.” Goldie helped Basil onto the couch and watched him. She didn’t want him hitting her belly.

Basil felt around and rested his hands on Goldie’s face. He was using his hands more, to guide around his blind world. He snuggled into his mama and gave her a rare smile. He was delayed with learning to smile, because he had never seen anyone smile before.

“You’re going to be sweet today?” Goldie smiled and held her son. She wished she could give him more of her time, but she had to be careful. She wasn’t allowed to lift anything. She was already pushing it, helping him up.

“How did he get up there?” Queen Lily had just come in. She settled Princess Poppy down by Obsidian and then walked over with her hands in her hips. “You’re not supposed to be lifting.”

“I didn’t lift him. I just helped him get up.” Goldie stuck out her tongue and giggled when Lily tried to grab her tongue. She was glad Lily came over to visit. It seemed that both mamas had been too busy to see each other much lately.

Queen Lily shook her finger at Goldie, but had a smile on her face. She sat next to her and rubbed Basil’s back. “Are you feeling OK?”

“I’m doing alright so far. No bleeding or discharge.” Goldie looked up when Faith walked by. “Is Hickory making coffee?”

“You’re not supposed to be drinking any.” Faith snapped and glared at her sister. She was heading for the bathroom. She had been in labor all morning, but hadn’t said a word.

“I’m not. I wanted Lily to have some.” Goldie grumbled crankily. Faith had been snappy all day. She fought with her occasionally, but Faith was acting extra short. She was annoyed that her sister seemed to have her panties in a twist.

“I’m alright. I had a cup earlier.” Lily smiled at Goldie. “I wanted to talk to you about Guy Diamond. I’ve done some thinking, and I decided I want him to be Poppy’s husband. He seems to have a good personality and they already get along for such little ones. I’ve got a good feeling about them.”

“An arranged marriage? He’s only four months old.” Goldie looked surprised. She knew that marriages were arranged early on in Queen Lily’s village, but she was surprised that she had chosen her son. She felt honored, but had her concerns. “He’s so young. What if he changes? What if they don’t love each other?”

“He’s a little feisty, but that’s the kind of fire we need here. We haven’t had a war in centuries, but you never know what might happen. Peppy was chosen by my father when I was six months old. I actually did fall in love with him, when we were teenagers. I feel he made the right decision. I have a great feeling in my heart that Guy Diamond is the right one for her. I’ve watched Stream, Creek, Obsidian, and Basil with her. They just won’t work, but Guy Diamond will.”

“Alright, if you think this will be good for the kingdom.” Goldie gave her best friend a hug. She was so honored that Lily chose her baby boy.

Faith returned from the bathroom. She had a flushed look on her face. She waddled past Goldie and walked towards her mother. She was leaving dribbles of birth fluid and blood as she walked around. Her waters had just broken. “Mom, I need you in the bedroom, now.” She grabbed Hickory from the kitchen and began dragging him towards their room. She was in a hurry.

Goldie got up and followed her sister. She could see that her water had broken. “He’s going to share my birthday.” She was suddenly very excited.

Ginger followed Faith. She grabbed some blankets on the way. She was glad Faith got her attention. She wanted to catch her grandson.

Hickory walked with Faith. He saw that she seemed overheated and cranky. “What would you like for me to do?” He wanted to help her any way he could. He was so nervous and excited.

Mercy had watched them flee. She followed with a concerned look on her face. Hope had followed her too, and was right beside her.

“Watch your son come out.” Faith got into the bedroom and leaned on the bed. She spaced her legs out and crouched slightly. She began pushing. She had felt the urge the whole time, since leaving the bathroom, but had managed to make it to her room before their son got too far down the birth canal for her to move.

“Whoa! You didn’t tell us?!” Goldie was surprised. She sat down on the bed and pat Faith’s forehead dry.

“You know she hides pain well.” Ginger was ready and caught her grandson as he emerged. She settled him into Faith’s arms when she turned around. She began cleaning him up. “Hello sweetheart. I’m grandma.” 

Hickory watched as Ginger cared for his son. He smiled when their son began to cry. “He looks just like you Faith.”

“His name is Wasabi.” Faith decided she wanted to name her son after her father, since he looked just like him. She was sweaty and tired, but glad that her son was born and healthy. She hoped that Wasabi carried on his grandfather’s legacy.

“Nice name choice, Faith.” Goldie watched on with a smile. Mercy still had to have her twins and then she was going to have her quintuplets. They were going to be so busy, but she was glad that the cousins were all going to be around the same age. It was going to be so fun to watch them grow up.


	28. Story Time With Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faith explains why she chose her son’s name and why it’s so important to her.

Later that night, after the birthday party was over, Parsley settled down beside Faith in her bed. She had been resting and bonding with her newborn son all day. She was exhausted but her son had been worth it. With both of her son’s snuggled up to her, she began singing softly. She was so happy that her family was growing. She rubbed Parsley’s back. He may not have come out of her loins, but she was just as protective of him as she was of Wasabi. She looked forward to watching them learn together.

Parsley listened to her sing and watched his baby brother. He reached over and rubbed his hand gently. “I’m going to protect you, baby brother.” He looked sad. He lost two little sisters when his father murdered them and their mother. He was no longer suffering from the physical pain, but the emotional and mental pain was going to be there for the rest of his life. He thought about that and his brother’s name. He remembered wanting to taste wasabi when his mom made fish slices. She didn’t let him and told her it was very spicy. He looked up at Faith with a curious look on his face. “Why is his name Wasabi? Isn’t it spicy?”

“I named him after his grandpa. My daddy’s name was Wasabi. He was named that, because he was a very feisty baby when he was born. A suitable name for my handsome newborn boy. He’s been feisty too.” Faith patted Wasabi’s back gently. He kept her up most nights, but she didn’t mind.

“Where is grandpa Wasabi? I haven’t met him.” Parsley looked up at Faith. He was curious.

Hickory came in and joined them in bed. He gently took Wasabi and settled him on his chest for some bonding time. He was a proud daddy. He thought his newborn son was perfect.

“Grandpa Wasabi passed away a long time ago sweetheart.” Faith suddenly looked and sounded sad. She missed her father. She was a child when he died.

“What happened to him?” Parsley looked worried. He wanted to understand why he couldn’t see his grandpa. He understood death a lot better than most six years old, because of the tragic events that were forced upon him less than a year earlier.

“When I was little, a mean man hurt me and your aunties badly. He did it several times. When my daddy caught that man hurting us, he got into a fight with him. Grandpa Wasabi won that fight, but he didn’t survive his battle wounds.” Faith fought back tears. She didn’t like talking about her father’s death, even if it was child friendly. It still hurt that he died defending her and her sisters.

Parsley began to cry and hugged into Faith. “Just like mama Rosie. He died a hero, like mama…”

Hickory looked sad. He mouthed to Faith that he was sorry. He couldn’t imagine what actually happened. It sounded horrendous.

“Yes, he died a hero sweetheart.” Faith cradled him and ran her hand through his hair. She heard that Rosemary had shielded Parsley with her own body, so that Parsley only got shot in the arm and leg. If she hadn’t, he would have died too.

Parsley cuddled with Faith for a while, before his tired body gave into the slumber that was calling for it.

Hickory gently put Wasabi into a bassinet and then picked the tired boy up and took him to bed. He came back in and snuggled into his wife. He could see that she was still sad and grief stricken. “What actually happened?”

Faith cuddled into her husband and frowned. “You can’t talk about it around anyone. The memories I’m about to tell you were unpleasant for me and my sisters. You can’t share with anyone else.”

“I won’t…” Hickory held her. “I’ve got you Faith.”

“My paternal grandfather was a nasty man. He liked mating with young girls. Fortunately for my father, he was a boy and an only child. Unfortunately for my sisters and I, we were born girls. Mercy was the first victim. I never learned when he started with her, but it was very young. I was six the first time he raped me. He used us against each other. When Hope got old enough to be a possible victim, we worked together to assure she wasn’t a victim too. Unfortunately it didn’t last long. Not long after Hope turned seven, he got her alone and attacked her. Her screams got dad’s attention. He came to Hope’s rescue and got in a fight with my good for nothing grandpa. Unfortunately, grandpa had a knife with him. It’s scary to think he could have killed Hope with that knife.” Faith took a shaky breath. “He stabbed dad several times in the chest and abdomen. Dad was able to get a hold of the knife and slit his throat. Grandpa died shortly after.” Tears ran down her cheeks. “We tried to get dad to the hospital, but he died before we got there.” She began crying quietly. It hurt to talk about her father’s death.

“I’m so sorry Faith.” Hickory frowned and ran his hand through her light green hair. “He shouldn’t have hurt you or your sisters. Parsley is right. Your dad was a hero. I’m honored that our son is named after him.”

“I miss him so much.” Faith sniffled and cuddled with Hickory. She was glad he listened to her. It gave her a little closure. “Mercy thought she was infertile, because he never got her pregnant. I honestly don’t think her body was ready for pregnancy yet. She was only thirteen when he died…”

“That explains that…” Hickory sighed sadly. Mercy still denied her pregnancy, even though she was round with twins. He could see why she thought she wouldn’t ever get pregnant. “Was Goldie hurt too?”

“I’m glad Mercy can have kids. Thankfully Goldie was never alone with him...” Faith whispered. She began to doze off. She was an exhausted mama.

“I’m glad too.” Hickory held his wife as she drifted off. He cuddled with her and let out a sad sigh. He was glad that Faith and her sisters were safe now. It sounded like her family had been through a lot. It sounded like the city life was hard. He was glad that they were now out in the country, where they were safer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the song Faith sang. I do not own the song. All credit goes to the creators!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rdsV7WmIKkU


	29. A Precious Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goldie realizes that not everything in life goes as planned.

It was over a month later, when Mercy was due at any time to have her twins, when Goldie woke up in a pool of birthing fluids. Her quintuplets were not due for about a month. Her eyes were wide as saucers as she eased herself up out of bed. She looked at the puddle on their bed. It was clear that her waters had broken. “No…” She let out a sob. “No! It’s too soon!” She began to tremble. They were hoping to make it another three or four days at least. Her babies were going to need intensive care if they were to survive at all. She was very worried about the fifth baby. She was incredibly tiny and tucked behind everyone else. She had silently hoped that she would survive, but coming this early wasn’t looking good for her. Her siblings were also in grave danger. Babies born this early struggled to breathe and often suffered lasting effects from being born too soon.

Branch was up as soon as he heard his wife’s sobs. He quickly got ready to go. He had a feeling she might go at any time. She had opened up the last few days, but her waters hadn’t broken, and her contractions were not strong yet. He had given her medicine to slow down the contractions, but it was clear there was no stopping the birth now.

Goldie leaned on the bed and hollered in pain during a contraction. Tears ran down her cheeks. She was terrified for her unborn babies.

Branch finished getting ready and then picked Goldie up. He ran towards the medical pod. He hollered for her family and his brother as he headed out the door.

Goldie grasped onto Branch and whimpered. “It’s too soon…”

“I’ll try my absolute best to save them Mama. I’ve got you.” Branch got Goldie into the medical pod, settled her into a bed, and began setting up to deliver his two daughters and three sons. They hadn’t picked names for them yet. They had decided to wait until they were born, so they could see their colorations. He turned on incubators. He set up oxygen in the incubators, so that the premature babies had a fighting chance. He was very worried that they might lose all five. “I have to try…” He whispered to himself. He was absolutely terrified.

Mercy was in the medical pod, despite being due at any time. She had insisted she still do her night shifts and still denied her pregnancy. She was sweaty as she helped set Goldie up. She had been in labor for a couple of hours, but had excused it as a really bad stomach ache from being too fat and gaining too much weight the last six months.

Goldie’s pod was so open, that her labor was already advanced. She began pushing. “Branch!”

Branch rushed over and caught their first baby as it was born. He looked just like Goldie. He took him over to the incubator and began cleaning him up. “I’ve got you son.” He stimulated him and tried his best to get the little one to breathe.

Mercy hurried over to Goldie and got ready to catch the next baby. “Push Goldie. I’ve got the next baby.”

Sky, Faith, Hope, and Ginger also came in. They got ready to help. Each of Goldie’s babies were going to need a lot of care, since they were so early. They had already planned to help Branch, since Mercy may or may not have been able to help him due to her own pregnancy and birth. Hickory, Biggie, and Smidge were in the bunker and had stayed there, to be with the older babies and Parsley.

Goldie sobbed as she watched Branch with their son. She pushed out the next baby and watched as Mercy whisked her away. “Are they breathing?!”

“He’s breathing sweetheart, but it’s hard for him.” Branch wasn’t able to get the boy to cry yet. He flicked his foot and frowned when his son grimaced. “I know baby. Cry for daddy.”

The first boy let out a weak cry. He was frail and fragile.

Mercy worked on the second baby. She looked like her mama. After some stimulation, she began letting out weak cries. She was fighting hard to live. “Good job little one.” She ignored the intense pain in her belly. Goldie needed her to focus.

Sky came over and helped Mercy with the second born. He looked worried. Mercy appeared to be hot. He didn’t want her to faint.

Faith got ready to catch the third baby. “Push Goldie. I got the third baby.” She watched as Goldie pushed. She caught the second boy as he was born. He was light blue from head to toe and was glittery. She took him over to an incubator and began cleaning him. She sighed in relief when he began crying weakly. “I’ve got a fighter.”

Goldie breathed hard and watched as her family worked on helping her babies. She whimpered and pushed for the fourth baby. She looked down as Hope caught her third son who was a dark shade of green glitter from head to toe. “Are they doing OK?!” Tears ran down her cheeks. She hoped they would make it.

Hope cleaned the third boy and smiled when he began crying weakly. “He’s crying…” She took him to his own incubator so he could warm up and have some oxygen.

“I got the firstborn crying mama, but he is very weak.” Branch put oxygen on their firstborn and rubbed him gently. “That’s a good boy…”

“The first girl is doing OK.” Mercy wrapped her up and settled oxygen over her face to help her breathe. She then turned to Sky. “Help her…” She grabbed a couple of blankets and hurried for the bathroom. She had suddenly realized that her family had been right. She was pregnant, and her twins were about to arrive. She wanted her family to focus on Goldie, but now she needed to focus on her twins.

Sky thought his wife needed to pee, so he stayed with the first born girl. He rubbed her gently to help her breathe.

Goldie pushed out the last baby and watched as Ginger took her over to Branch. That was the baby she was the most worried about. “Please cry, sweetheart. Mommy needs you to cry.”

Ginger carried the tiny newborn over to Branch and began cleaning her next to the firstborn. The tiny baby was light blue green, with light green hair. She was glittery like her mama. The micro preemie was struggling to breathe and wasn’t making any sounds.

“I need someone to get Biggie.” Branch was shaking as he helped with the last born. He was scared that they might lose her and the firstborn. Both of them were having trouble breathing. The last born was struggling more than the first. “I want pictures…”

Since the baby she was helping was stable, Hope ran out the door and hurried towards the bunker to get Biggie so he could take pictures.

Goldie’s legs were too wobbly to try to walk. She watched as her husband and mama worked on trying to save their first and last quintuplet. She was very worried about them both.

In the bathroom, Mercy had set up to deliver her twins. She caught her son as he was born. She began cleaning him up. He began crying right away and was healthy.

Sky heard the cries in the bathroom. His eyes went wide. He rushed into the bathroom and began helping her with their son.

“I’m fine! Go help Goldie!” Mercy snapped at him. She tucked her son into her hair, and then pushed for their daughter. She glared at Sky when he caught their daughter. “You’re not listening! I said go, now!” She began cleaning their daughter. She wasn’t amused with her husband. “Her babies need you more than I do!”

“The baby I was helping is stable.” Sky argued gently. He helped Mercy clean up and then picked her up and carried her to a bed. “I need you to be safe.”

“They need you more.” Mercy complained as her husband focused on her. “I had it. I knew what to do.”

Goldie was in too much shock to realize that her sister had given birth just minutes after she had delivered her fifth baby. Tears ran down her cheeks. She was so scared.

Biggie came in with his camera. Hope led him over to the incubators. He knew he needed to take pictures. His eyes were wide and full of worry. He had never seen babies so tiny and frail. He told himself quietly not to faint. He felt dizzy. He could see and smell blood. He didn’t do well with blood.

Half an hour after they were born, Goldie was stable enough to see her babies. She got up and walked over to Branch. She looked at the babies in the incubators. “They’re so tiny.” She sniffled and watched as the last born took shallow breaths. Her color wasn’t good. She had a bad feeling in the pit of her gut. “My poor babies…” She swallowed hard. “Their names are Citrine, Amber, Aquamarine, Emerald, and Jade.”

“They’re fighting mama. They want to live.” Branch tried desperately to help Jade breathe better, but the tiny newborn was much smaller than her siblings. He had a bad feeling she wasn’t going to make it.

The new parents tried for another hour, when Jade took a turn for the worst. When she began taking agonal breaths, Goldie took her off the oxygen and gently picked her up. It was clear that her daughter was dying. She wanted to hold her as she slipped away. She carried her over to her medical pod bed and laid her on her chest. She covered her in a blanket and sang to her. Tears ran down her cheeks as she watched Jade take her last breath. She faded gray from grief. “Goodbye my sweet little angel. Thank you for gracing our lives…”

Branch was by her side as Goldie said goodbye to their daughter. He refused to cry in front of anyone, but for this, the tears came. He sobbed as he hugged into his wife. “I’m so sorry my beautiful Mama.” He faded gray with his wife. He was heartbroken.

The family grieved with the new parents. Although four of Goldie’s five babies were fighting hard to live, despite the grim prognosis, it hurt that they had lost one.

Mercy held her twins and cringed when she realized Jade had passed away. She looked down at her babies. They were a boy and a girl. Both were albino, like their paternal grandma. She had decided to name them Yang and Yin.

After the parents had a chance to grieve for a little bit, everyone but Goldie left to prepare for the funeral. She stayed behind to watch her four premature babies.

When the funeral was set up, Ginger took over so that Goldie could go to her daughter’s funeral. The family gathered to say goodbye to Jade. She may have only graced their lives for a short time, but she wasn’t going to be forgotten and was always going to be loved. They silently prayed that the other four babies would survive. For the time being, they were giving life a good fight. They wanted to live.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the song that Goldie sang. I do not own the song. All credit goes to the creators!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L0Z-_HHPXQg


	30. A Year To Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goldie recalls everything that happened to her the last year.

About two weeks later, Goldie was preparing to leave the medical pod to go to the bunker. It was Basil, Sapphire, and Obsidian’s first birthday. She wanted to celebrate her oldest children’s birthday. She hadn’t left the surviving quintuplets, except for when she went to Jade’s funeral for the last couple of weeks. They were doing much better, and everyone but Citrine was starting to nurse off of her. She still had to tube feed them all as supplements. They were not completely out of the woods, but the chances of them surviving grew with each day. She was determined to help them make it into adulthood.

Ginger came into the medical pod and smiled when Goldie greeted her. “Look how big they’re getting already.” She gently picked up Emerald and cradled him. “Look at you. Getting so big.” She smiled down at her grandson. She was so proud of them. They had all been so worried about the tiny newborns.

“I’ve got breast milk ready for a feeding in an hour. Are you sure you’ve got this mom?” Goldie was nervous about leaving them. They were still a couple weeks away from their due date, and they were not going to be released from the medical pod until then, at the earliest. She thought perhaps Citrine might need a little more time then that, since he had struggled the most at birth. She had given him extra attention, in hopes that he would pull through. She didn’t want anyone else to die.

“I’ve got this. Go spend some time with your family. The babies miss you.” Ginger shooed her out the door. She didn’t blame Goldie for wanting to be with her premature survivors. She would have done the same thing too. She just wanted her to see her kids.

“Call me if you need me. I’ll stay close to the phone.” Goldie headed for the bunker. She kept glancing back at the medical pod. Her maternal instincts screamed to go back and take care of her frail newborns, but she knew her mother was right. She needed to see her older children. She had rarely seen them since the quintuplets arrived. 

Once in the bunker, she walked towards the living space and was immediately greeted by a squealing Obsidian, who came toddling over. He put his hands up and smiled. “Mama!”

Goldie picked up her son and smiled. “Hi sweetheart, are you being good for daddy?” She looked down when she felt Basil hug into her leg. “My sweet boys. I’ve missed you so much.” She gave Obsidian a kiss on the cheek, before scooping Basil up and kissing him all over. “Where is Sapphire?” She looked around and smiled when she noticed she was on her scooter, using her hands to propel herself along the ground. She walked over and set her sons down. She unstrapped Sapphire, picked her up, and hugged her. “Happy Birthday my sweets.”

Sapphire giggled and snuggled into her mama. She was so glad to see her. The tiny miracle baby had survived the first year of life, when she wasn’t supposed to live more than a day. She was a feisty little bean.

“You’re one of my miracle babies, Sapphire. You weren’t supposed to make it this long, but I’m glad you did.” Goldie held her closely. “Mama loves you so much.” She carried her and her scooter towards the playpen. She settled her down on her back and grinned when Sapphire rolled her way over to Luna to cuddle. “You’re a good big sister.” She reached down and tickled Luna and Moon’s toes. She smiled when they giggled. “Mama missed her baby girls. You’re getting so big.” She saw Guy Diamond next to little Moon. She reached over and picked him up. She held him and rocked him. “Hello my sweet boy. I’ve missed you so much.” She positioned him so she could gaze down at his light blue eyes. “Have you six been good for daddy?”

“No, but I can’t blame them. They miss their mama.” Branch came over and hugged Goldie gently, so that he didn’t squish Guy Diamond. “I can’t wait for our survivors to come home and join them.” He had confidence that Citrine, Amber, Emerald, and Aquamarine were going to pull through and join their family in a couple of more weeks.

“There’s my Fertile Brat. I miss them and you too.” Goldie snuggled with Branch and teared up as she gave him a few kisses. It had been the best and worst year of her life, but she was glad she had Branch to endure the hardships and victories. If she had to do it again, she wouldn’t do it any other way. She had no regrets about moving to King Peppy’s village. She didn’t regret working at the medical pod. She didn’t regret falling in love with Branch and marrying him. She certainly didn’t regret the condom breaking and having her quintuplets. She felt that life had blessed her, during the hardest trial in her life. She wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s the end of part 1 of Medical Diaries. Part 2 will be coming soon! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
